Le portrait du magicien
by gabriellelioncourt
Summary: KuroxFye bien entendu. Le groupe arrive dans un monde inconnu et austère. Fye et Kurogane sont confrontés à un peintre étrange et effrayant qui compte bien s'approprier le magicien...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Persos pas à moi mais au Clamp.

Bonne lecture °hum°

Chapitre 1

Kurogane poussa un soupir exaspéré. Cinq jours. Oui, cinq jours qu'ils étaient arrivés dans ce nouveau monde et 3 jours qu'ils cherchaient un travail, lui et les deux autres garçons du groupe. C'était infernal et à en croire les gens, ils se lançaient dans une mission impossible. Il était difficile de trouver un travail, surtout pour des étrangers…

Il poussa un autre soupir en observant ses deux compagnons, Shaolan était déterminé, comme d'habitude quant à Fye il était impossible de savoir ce qu'il pensait réellement, comme d'habitude…

« Crétin de magicien » pensa-t-il en voyant que celui-ci ne s'était pas départi de son sourire.

Hélas pour lui, son coup d'œil n'échappa pas au magicien en question.

- Fatigué Kuro-pu ?

Le ninja ferma les yeux, inutile de répondre, cela entrainerait une autre conversation stérile et sans intérêt. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait compris que tout ce que pourrait dire le mage n'était qu'une façade, un mur blanc dressé entre lui et les autres. Kurogane ne voyait pas l'intérêt de discuter avec un acteur.

Le ciel commençait à s'assombrir. La nuit tombait tôt dans ce monde. Ils décidèrent d'un accord silencieux de rentrer auprès de la princesse Sakura et de Mokona, il était inutile de poursuivre les recherches pour aujourd'hui. Kurogane pensa que lui et Fye allaient encore devoir se passer de dîner pour laisser les deux enfants manger à leur faim. Il était vraiment temps qu'ils trouvent la plume pour partir vers un autre monde moins austère.

La soirée se passa dans le calme, calme voulait dire que la bestiole blanche et le magicien cinglé s'étaient tenus tranquilles. « Sans doute le manque de vitamines » pensa le ninja en observant le teint blafard de Fye. Lui-même était habitué à un entrainement de ninja, il pouvait tenir plusieurs jours de jeun et n'était nullement gêné par la faim.

§§§§§§§§§§§§

- Tu dors Kuro-Wan ? demanda Fye en entrant dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient depuis leur arrivée.

- Oui, répondit le ninja sans ouvrir les yeux.

- Yuuu Kuro-pi fait la tête.

- C'est Kurogane bordel !

- Kurogane bordel ? C'est très joli !

- Tu me fatigues.

Il ouvrit un œil mais le referma aussitôt en voyant que le magicien était en train d'enlever son pull. Mal à l'aise, il attendit que Fye se glisse dans son lit pour rouvrir les yeux. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire débile avant de rabattre sa couverture sur sa tête. « _comment fait-il pour respirer la dessous_ ? » se demanda le ninja en observant le mage se recroqueviller sous la couette. Il tendit un bras pour éteindre la lampe qui se trouvait sur la table de nuit séparant leurs deux lits. La chambre était minuscule et ressemblait plus à un placard qu'à une pièce, en tendant le bras, Kurogane atteignait sans peine le lit du blond. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa sombrer…

§§§§§§§§§§§

Des pleurs.

Quelqu'un pleurait. Kurogane ouvrit les yeux. Il se tourna vers la forme tremblotante de Fye et poussa un soupir las. Chaque nuit, il était réveillé par le magicien qui pleurait dans son sommeil. Parfois plusieurs fois dans la même nuit. Il se demandait à quoi pouvait bien ressembler les cauchemars de Fye et à chaque fois, il sentait une douloureuse sensation se répandre dans sa poitrine.

Il tendit le bras et secoua doucement son compagnon, toujours enseveli sous ses couvertures. Celui-ci s'arrêta de pleurer mais ne bougea pas pour autant. Kurogane l'avait-il réveillé où simplement sorti de son cauchemar ? Il n'en savait rien et ce n'était certes pas Fye qui le lui dirait. Il ne bougea pas non plus, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se rendormir, ce n'était pas un problème, il n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup de sommeil. Mais pendant les dernières heures qui précédaient le jour, il s'interrogeait sur la raison du chagrin du mage. Qu'est ce qui avait pu lui arriver pour avoir à se cacher ainsi ?

Il entendit le blond soupirer et esquissa un geste pour le rassurer, puis réalisant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, il se figea et tourna précipitamment le dos au magicien. A croire que la bizarrerie de celui-ci était contagieuse.

Le lendemain, Fye fut réveillé par Mokona qui sautait joyeusement sur le tas de couverture

- Kuropi a dit qu'il allait venir te chercher si tu ne te levais pas tout de suite !

Fye sourit, toujours roulé en boule sous ses couvertures.

- Dis lui qu'il ne me fait pas peur.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, fit la voix de Kurogane en envoyant valser les couvertures du mage.

Shaolan et Sakura étaient dans la cuisine en train de finir de déjeuner quand Kurogane revint avec Fye qu'il transportait comme un vulgaire sac sur son épaule. De sa main libre, il tira une chaise et y déposa le magicien sans aucune douceur sous les éclats de rire de Sakura.

- Kuro-pu est méchant avec moi, se plaignit Fye.

- Mokona va te venger ! s'écria la boule de poils blanche en rebondissant sur la tête du ninja.

- J'en ai marre que vous foutiez le bordel dès le matin ! Toi ! s'écria-t-il en attrapant Mokona, toi tu me fous la paix et toi –coup d'œil à Fye- magne-toi de te préparer !

- J'ai trouvé quelques informations sur la plume, intervint Shaolan, histoire de calmer le jeu entre les deux adultes, je ne pourrais pas venir avec vous aujourd'hui.

Il déglutit en imaginant le ninja et le magicien lâchés sans médiateur dans la ville et se dit que se n'était peut être pas une bonne idée.

Fye le gratifia d'un sourire débile, et après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à leurs maigres provisions, il se leva en déclarant qu'il allait s'habiller.

Un quart d'heure après, ils étaient dans la rue, Shaolan parti en directions des montagnes tandis que Fye et Kurogane prenait le chemin du centre ville.

- Tu crois qu'on trouvera du travail ? demanda Fye.

- J'en sais rien, répondit simplement Kurogane.

Fye enfoui son nez dans son écharpe, il était toujours plus calme quand ils n'étaient que tout les deux, sans Mokona où sans un des gosses à amuser. En le voyant marcher silencieusement, Kurogane se demanda s'il avait réalisé que c'était lui qui le réveillait quand il cauchemardait ou s'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

- On devrait peut être se séparer, on aurait surement plus de chance…

- Kuropu cherche à se débarrasser de moi, chantonna Fye.

- Comment t'as deviné ? répondit le ninja d'un air sombre.

Il n'eut pour réponse que les yeux rieurs de Fye.

- Tu sais t'es pas obligé de faire ton numéro quand t'es avec moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Kuropu ?

Kurogane s'arrêta de marcher et Fye se tourna vers lui.

- Arrêtes de te foutre de moi, mage débile, ça crève les yeux que tu te forces. Pour les gosses je dis pas, mais moi je ne supporte pas les lâches qui croient berner tout le monde avec un sour…

Le ninja s'interrompit, Fye avait baissé la tête, les poings serrés. Soudain, Kurogane vit sa carapace s'effondrer et une larme roula sur la joue du magicien. Celui-ci releva néanmoins la tête et fit un sourire triste au ninja.

- Tu as raison Kurorin.

Il se retourna en faisant tourbillonner son manteau beige et se mit à marcher d'un pas rapide vers le centre ville. Kurogane resta planté sur place un petit moment avant de réaliser ce qui venait de se produire. Il avait fait pleurer Fye. Il avait réussi à faire tomber son masque. Il aurait du en être fier mais il se trouva monstrueux. Le regard terriblement expressif que lui avait lancé le blond l'avait cloué sur place et une sensation des plus désagréable s'empara de son cœur.

Incrédule, il posa une de ses larges mains là ou tambourinait celui-ci. Il devait rattraper le mage et lui parler. Lui dire que ce n'était pas lui qu'il ne supportait pas mais cette foutue carapace derrière laquelle il se cachait, qu'il ne le haissait pas, qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il parte…

Mais en levant la tête, il vit que la silhouette du blond avait disparue, il avait sans doute tourné dans une rue adjacente. Il poussa un soupir, si celui-ci avait décidé de se planquer il ne se montrerait que quand il le voudrait.

Il se remit résolument en marche ; le magicien et lui avait toujours eu des relations compliquées, remplies de sous-entendus, de non-dits… Il ne savait pas lequel des deux avait décidé de placer cette barrière entre eux mais c'était ainsi. Le ninja comprenait chaque réaction, chaque parole de Fye, celui-ci le savait et Kurogane avait l'impression que cela l'effrayait. Dans le groupe, il était le seul à avoir entrevu l'étendue du mystère qui entourait le blond. Il ne connaissait pas – et ne voulait pas connaître – le sombre passé du mage mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger sur la raison de ses terribles cauchemars. Il souhaitait le protéger et n'ignorait pas que cela impliquait de le protéger de lui-même.

Bien entendu, il souhaitait protéger tout le petit groupe, mais avec Fye c'était différent. Fye était Fye… c'est à dire un paradoxe à lui tout seul. Il savait se battre mais n'attaquait jamais. Sa magie paraissait très puissante alors que lui-même était fragile comme du cristal. Il souriait alors qu'il aurait du pleurer. Il souffrait de sa solitude mais il ne laissait personne l'atteindre… jamais…La liste ne s'arrêtait pas là et Kurogane le savait.

Il shoota dans une pierre en grommelant, ce magicien était décidemment trop compliqué.

§§§§§§§§§§§

La journée s'écoula lentement, entre recherche d'un travail et recherche d'un certain magicien blond. La nuit recouvrit le ciel avant que le ninja ait pu atteindre un seul de ses objectifs. Il rentra en trainant les pieds en grommelant sur le fait qu'il devrait recommencer le lendemain.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, il fut accueilli par les cris de joies de Sakura, Mokona… et Fye.

- Qu'est ce qui vous arrive ? demanda le ninja, redoutant le pire quant au déroulement de la soirée.

- Fye trouvé du travail pour vous deux ! s'exclama Mokona en lui sautant dessus.

- Vraiment ? il observa le mage qui, contrairement à ses habitudes ne s'était pas jeté sur lui avec le manjuu blanc.

- Oui Kuro-sama tu vas déplacer des cartons dans un atelier de peintre !

Le brun grogna, mais bon, cela valait toujours mieux que de traîner inutilement dans les rues…

- Toi aussi ? demanda le ninja en observant d'un œil sceptique la carrure fluette du magicien.

- Non, moi je suis modèle ! déclara fièrement Fye en tournant sur lui-même de façon grotesque

- Modèle, c'est quoi ça ?

- Un monsieur va faire des jolis dessins de Fye-mummy ! hurla Mokona en brandissant un pinceau sorti de nulle part devant les yeux de Kurogane.

- Et il te paie pour ça ?

- Oui, et même plus cher que toi Kuro-rin. Tu commences demain matin !

- Et toi ?

- Demain après midi seulement. Il ne nous engage que pour trois jours et a accepté de nous payer à la journée.

- Comment avez-vous fait pour trouver si rapidement ? demanda Shaolan. Nous pensions pourtant avoir cherché partout.

Fye se tourna vers lui avec un sourire.

- Je sais, en fait le peintre ne cherchait pas spécialement d'employés.

- Alors pourquoi il nous engage ? demanda le ninja qui n'y comprenait vraiment rien.

- Et bien quand je suis passé devant sa vitrine, il est sorti et a déclaré qu'il me voulait absolument comme modèle. Et comme je suis gentil avec toi Kuropi, je lui ai dit que je le ferais s'il t'engageait aussi.

- Mouais…

- Alors on dit : merci Fye-mummy ! déclara Mokona en sautant au visage du ninja.

Fye s'éloigna dans un nouveau tourbillon et Kurogane se dit qu'il avait tort de s'inquiéter pour ce magicien complètement ravagé.

A suivre…

Voila un tit chapitre en espérant qu'il vous a plu Ô lecteurs et lectrices adorés! °mode lèche-botte on°

Pour les insultes, les demandes en mariage, les demandes d'internements veuillez cliquer en bas à gauche.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Persos pas à moi à l'exception d'Alaitz d'Aisling. Les autres sont aux Clamp °part sangloter dans son coin°

RAR !

Anders Andrew : Mais il n'est jamais trop tôt ! XD. Mais bien sur que j'aime Fye, c'est mon perso préféré ! Je voulais simplement présenter le point de vue de Kuro mais bon ça devait pas être très clair mon affaire mdr.

Gwendolen66 : Merci merci °contente de pas finir vieille fille°

Butterflyellow : Mais de rien ! Moi aussi j'adore quand Fye emmerde Kuro, ils sont tellement meugnon tout les deux.

HokutoXtora : Je crois que tout le monde voudrait Fye comme modèle mais je crois que les Clamp sont pas prêteuses…

Anita Klee : Des détails ? ça vient ça vient ! Pour les fautes j'en sais trop rien je suis la correction de Word donc je sais pas trop ce que ça vaut ! En tout cas mici pour ta review !

Martelca : Euh oui ça s'arrange mais pas tout de suite ! Puisque les Clamp se permettent de torturer leur perso, je vois pas pourquoi j'en profiterais pas moi aussi °sort sa tronçonneuse°

Chapitre II

Un métier. Kurogane laissa échapper un reniflement méprisant. Qui avait eu l'audace d'appeler _ça _un métier ? Lui ne l'aurais pas fait en tout cas. Non. Un passe temps, à la rigueur, ou un truc inventé par des pervers sous couvert de faire de l'art. Mais certes pas un métier.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures maintenant que le ninja était occupé à ranger des boites contenant diverses toiles, des pigments, des pinceaux et autre trucs complètement inutiles selon lui. Du coin de l'œil, il observait « l'artiste » faire les cent pas devant la porte en attendant sa « merveille » comme il l'appelait. Kurogane l'avait détesté dès qu'il avait croisé son regard. Grand ( mais heureusement pas autant que lui), brun, des yeux gris à vous glacer le sang, un regard hautain… beau ? Le ninja n'aurait su l'affirmer.

Ils ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole de toute la journée, le ninja était occupé à classer les toiles en bas tandis que le peintre était à l'étage à barbouiller lesdites toiles. C'était à peine si son employeur lui avait jeté un regard quand il était arrivé… Kurogane n'était pas seul à travailler pour lui, il était avec un jeune homme qui l'aidait et une femme un peu plus âgée, la gérante, qui leur disait où ranger telle ou telle chose. Ces deux la passaient leur temps à bavarder de tous les ragots qui trainaient en ville.

Kurogane leva la tête en entendant le grincement caractéristique de la porte. Fye fit son entrée, aussitôt accueilli à bras ouverts par le peintre. Celui-ci l'aida à enlever son manteau qu'il emmena dans une autre pièce, le magicien en profita pour se rapprocher du brun.

- Tu t'en sors Kurorin ?

- Mouais, grogna le ninja en se redressant, tu m'attends ce soir ?

- Je croyais que tu ne me supportais pas…

Kurogane lança un regard stupéfait au magicien qui ne s'était pas départi de son sourire.

- Ce n'est pas…

Il s'arrêta tout court en voyant le peintre revenir, celui-ci lui jeta un regard méprisant. Puis, sans quitter Kurogane des yeux, il attrapa le poignet de Fye et dans une sorte de révérence élégante il posa ses lèvres sur la main du magicien. Le blond ne fit pas un geste pour le repousser et Kurogane trouva ceci tout à fait scandaleux. Le peintre, visiblement satisfait de son petit effet adressa un sourire moqueur au ninja. Il se tourna ensuite vers son nouveau modèle et le détailla des pieds à la tête.

- Votre regard est absolument magnifique, déclara-t-il en glissant une main sous le menton de Fye pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

- On m'a dit que les yeux bleus étaient plutôt rares dans cette contrée, admit le magicien avec un sourire poli.

- Je parle de votre regard, pas de vos yeux. Je n'ai jamais vu un regard si triste, comme hanté. C'est magnifique.

Fye baissa la tête et se dégagea, soudain mal à l'aise, il ne voyait pas en quoi le fait d'avoir un regard triste était magnifique. Kurogane avait de son coté une très forte envie de frapper le peintre, celui-ci s'en rendit compte et lui adressa un autre rictus.

- Et vous quand pensez-vous Kurogane-san ?

Le brun cru qu'il allait s'étouffer, c'était _quoi_ ces questions ? il jeta un coup d'œil à Fye, espérant que celui-ci lance une quelconque absurdité qui mettrait fin à cette conversation sans queue ni tête mais le mage paraissait étrangement sérieux.

- Je m'en fous, finit par lâcher le ninja d'un ton bourru.

- Oh vraiment ? reprit le peintre avec un sourire sadique, il faut pourtant être aveugle pour ne pas voir une telle beauté alors qu'elle est sous votre nez.

D'un geste gracieux, il répéta son geste et força Fye à le regarder, Kurogane ne supportait pas cette manie qu'il avait de traiter le magicien comme s'il n'était qu'une vulgaire poupée.

Le peintre en question eut un claquement de langue appréciateur et entraina le blond vers son atelier sans plus de cérémonies. En quelques secondes, ils étaient sortis. Kurogane poussa un juron, le gosse avait intérêt à trouver cette plume vite fait pour qu'ils puissent enfin partir de ce monde de tordus.

Il releva la tête en entendant ses deux collègues ricaner dans leur coin. Le jeune homme, Udo, s'adressa à lui.

- Alors c'est ce type le nouvel amant d'Alaitz-san ?

- Le_quoi _? demanda Kurogane en se demandant s'il n'allait pas vraiment craquer.

- C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt pas mal, admit Lizette, la gérante toujours plongée dans sa paperasse.

- C'est juste son nouveau modèle, coupa Kurogane que cette conversation énervait de plus en plus. Sa réplique déclencha les gloussements des deux autres.

- Oui, pour l'instant, répondit Udo entre deux hoquets, mais ce n'est un secret pour personne ; Alaitz-sama met tout ses modèles dans son lit. C'est bizarre, je crois que c'est la première fois qu'il choisit un homme.

Kurogane, lui tourna résolument le dos, ce peintre dégénéré n'avait pas intérêt de toucher à un seul cheveu de Fye sinon… sinon quoi ? il envoya valser une caisse de pigment, histoire de se calmer les nerfs sur quelque chose.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Fye avait mal partout, mal aux bras, au dos, dans les jambes, en bref, une vraie misère. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que rester immobile durant des heures pouvait être si exténuant. Il observait d'un œil éteint Alaitz qui ne le lâchait pas du regard alors que sa main ne cessait de se promener sur la toile. Fye frissonna, ce peintre était étrange, il s'en faisait un peu l'image d'un serpent qui l'observait comme s'il était une proie… _sa_ proie…Il ferma les yeux, décidemment, rester inactif pendant plusieurs heures lui donnait des pensées bizarres.

_Flash-back_

_Fye tourna dans la première rue qu'il trouva et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers les vieux quartiers de la ville. Il s'essuya les yeux avec sa manche d'un geste rageur. Ce ninja de malheur ne pouvait-il pas se mêler de ses affaires au lieu de lui tourner autours ?bien sur que non ! Il fallait sans cesse qu'il le questionne, qu'il lui rappelle que son petit jeu ne marchait pas avec lui… Fye ne s'était jamais beaucoup préoccupé de l'opinion des gens, ils pouvaient le critiquer tant qu'ils le voulaient, de toute façon, Fye était d'accord avec eux. Déjà tout petit, il avait pris l'habitude d'être traité comme une espèce de petite chose monstrueuse et répugnante qu'il ne fallait surtout pas regarder, surtout pas aimer…_

_Il s'arrêta soudain ; il était dans une impasse… dans tout les sens du terme, pensa-t-il amèrement. Il soupira, à force de marcher sans faire attention où il allait il s'était égaré dans les vieux quartiers. Il leva le nez vers le ciel sombre, la nuit arrivait, ce n'était certes pas aujourd'hui qu'il trouverait un travail… Il se retourna et heurta ce qui lui sembla être une ombre noire. _

_- Excusez-moi, dit-il en levant les yeux vers la personne qu'il venait de bousculer._

_L'homme ne bougea pas d'un pouce, il scrutait Fye de toute sa hauteur et le mage se sentit étrangement mal à l'aise face à ce personnage au regard de reptile. L'homme était grand et mince, une expression de curiosité étrange était imprimée sur son visage pointu. Ses longs cheveux noirs et brillants étaient noués en catogan sur sa nuque d'un ruban de velours gris. Pour les vêtements, Fye remarqua que celui-ci ne portait qu'une chemise noire sur un pantalon de la même couleur, pas de manteau malgré le froid. Toujours sans parler, l'inconnu s'était mis à marcher autours de Fye, décrivant un cercle dont le magicien était le centre. Il l'observa de la tête au pied, sous toutes les coutures. Fye ne le lâchait pas des yeux, il avait l'effrayante impression que s'il tournait le dos à cet homme, celui-ci lui sauterait dessus comme le ferait une bête sauvage. Pourtant, l'homme en question avait tout sauf l'air d'un sauvage, Fye devinait à sa façon de se tenir et de se déplacer qu'il ne faisait pas parti du bas peuple..._

_- Quel est votre nom ? demanda l'homme d'une voix veloutée._

_- Fye D Flowright, répondit le blond par automatisme._

_- Je m'appelle Alaitz d'Aisling._

_Fye hocha la tête. Tout à coup, l'inconnu lui tourna le dos._

_- Suivez-moi, ordonna-t-il à Fye._

_Le magicien s'arrêta net en s'apercevant qu'il s'apprêtait à lui obéir. Il hocha la tête pour lui – même, il n'avait pas à suivre cet inconnu qu'il connaissait depuis quelques minutes seulement. Pourtant, il avait l'impression qu'Alaitz n'était pas le genre d'homme à qui on pouvait désobéir facilement. L'homme se tourna vers lui en s'apercevant que le blond ne le suivait pas._

_- Alors vous venez ? S'impatienta-t-il._

_- Pourquoi ? demanda Fye._

_Interloqué, il regarda l'homme pousser la porte d'un magasin qu'il n'avait pas remarqué en passant devant. Pourtant la vitrine était assez large et plusieurs tableaux y étaient présentés. En levant les yeux, Fye put voir l'enseigne sur laquelle était écrit en lettres dorées « Galerie A. Aisling »._

_- Parce que vous êtes mon nouveau modèle, répondit simplement l'artiste avec un haussement d'épaules dédaigneux._

_Fin flash back._

- Regardez-moi.

Fye rouvrit les yeux en entendant le ton froid et impérieux. Alaitz d'Aisling ne lui parlait jamais comme ça quand il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce, ce n'était que lorsqu'il se retrouvait tout les deux dans l'atelier qu'il se montrait glacial. Fye jeta un coup d'œil las à la pendule, ce ne pouvait de toute façon pas être pire qu'avec Kurogane. Le ninja avait fini par lui dire qu'il ne supportait pas sa présence, enfin bon, ce n'était pas comme s'il ne s'y attendait pas. C'est juste que ça lui faisait du mal. Il se mordit violemment la lèvre, plus il y repensait plus il se disait que c'était mieux comme ça…

Il sursauta en sentant le peintre le prendre par la main.

- Je crois que nous devrions faire une pause, vous avez la tête ailleurs. Venez, je vais vous faire visiter.

Fye se leva du fauteuil, étirant avec délectation ses jambes engourdies. Alaïtz lui lança un regard étrange avant de lui sourire et de l'entraîner à travers la demeure.

- Vous ne peignez que des femmes ? demanda Fye, après avoir fait le tour de quelques pièces où étaient exposées diverses toiles.

- Avant oui, mais je m'en suis lassé, les femmes sont tellement… fades.

Fye sentit le peintre se glisser derrière lui et il s'éloigna rapidement en sentant les mains élégantes d'Alaitz frôler sa taille. Ce type avait vraiment les mains baladeuses. Il s'éloigna, mine de rien, le peintre laissa échapper un sifflement agacé que Fye ignora.

La visite continua alors qu'une sorte de jeu silencieux prenait place entre le magicien et Alaitz. Tout en discutant de façon tout à fait naturelle, le magicien fuyait les avances du peintre, feignant d'examiner un détail d'une peinture chaque fois qu'il sentait le brun se glisser derrière lui où tenter de l'enlacer. Le peintre s'en rendait compte et semblait de plus en plus contrarié chaque fois que Fye se faufilait loin de lui. Le blond ne cessait de lui sourire tout en continuant la conversation qu'aucun des deux ne suivait vraiment. À force de descendre dans les étages, ils arrivèrent dans l'entrepôt derrière la boutique. Le magicien décida de se rapprocher de Kurogane, histoire de s'éloigner encore du peintre. Avec un certain soulagement, il vit Lizette accourir vers son employeur avec des tas de papiers qu'il devait signer. Il s'installa à califourchon sur une chaise à proximité de Kurogane, tout en veillant à garder un œil sur Alaïtz.

- Pas trop fatigué Kuropu ?

Le ninja leva la tête et le scruta comme s'il cherchait à l'évaluer du regard.

- Tu me fais la tête Kurorin ?

- Où est-il ?

- Qui ça ?

- A ton avis abruti ? Aisling !

- Je te le dirais si tu me dis « s'il te plait», répondit Fye tout en sachant que son attitude exaspérait Kurogane.

- Tu m'énerves.

Le ninja lui tourna le dos, bien décidé à mettre fin à une conversation inutile.

- Il est avec Lizette, déclara le magicien d'une voix neutre.

Le brun se retourna, durant un instant, il cru voir le magicien lui jeter un regard blessé, mais celui-ci remit bien vite son sourire en place et Kurogane se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé.

- Merci, finit-il par lâcher.

- Kurorin devient poli !

Le ninja soupira et lui tourna à nouveau le dos.

- Tu voulais lui dire quelque chose ? demanda Fye.

- Non.

Kurogane appuya sur une malle pleine à craquer pour la fermer.

- Attends je vais t'aider, déclara Fye en se levant.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Le ninja fit un pas en arrière en voyant le magicien s'approcher de lui. Fye grimpa sur le coffre et s'y assit tranquillement.

- Voilà ! Maintenant tu peux le fermer sans te casser un bras !

- Me casser un bras ? Non mais tu me prends pour qui ?

- Kurorin est tellement fort…

- Tssss. J'avais pas besoin de ton aide, grogna Kurogane en se penchant sur la malle.

- Mais comme ça on peut discuter.

- On parle là, on ne discute pas.

- Il y a une différence ?

- Oui.

Kurogane termina de fermer la malle et releva les yeux vers Fye qui n'avait pas bougé.

- Tu sais que tu peux descendre maintenant.

- C'est que je suis bien là.

- Arrêtes de jouer au gosse !

- Mais je suis un gosse.

Le ninja ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quand…

- Fye-san, nous devons reprendre.

Le magicien et le ninja se tournèrent vers le peintre qui les observait, les bras croisés, son regard calculateur allant sans cesse de Fye à Kurogane. Le ninja se demanda depuis combien de temps il était là. Alaitz lui décocha un regard venimeux qu'il décida d'ignorer superbement.

- Fais attention à toi, chuchota-t-il rapidement à l'oreille de Fye alors que celui-ci descendait de son perchoir.

Le blond lui jeta un regard étonné puis retourna vers le peintre. Il suivit Alaitz sans un mot, ils commencèrent à remonter les escaliers, quand soudain le peintre se tourna vers Fye et l'attrapa par le poignet.

- Alaitz-sama ?

Le peintre leva un regard empli d'une rage contenue vers lui et entraîna Fye à sa suite, le faisant presque courir de pièce en pièce. Le blond tenta de se libérer, il trébucha à plusieurs reprises mais Alaitz ne semblait pas décidé à le libérer.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent en haut, dans l'atelier du peintre. Sans cesser de serrer le poignet fin du magicien, le brun ferma la porte en un coup de pied et y plaqua violemment Fye. Le blond émit un hoquet de douleur en sentant son dos heurter le bois.

- Ce Kurogane, c'est ton amant ?

- Qu…quoi ?

Le peintre le dévisageait froidement tout en le maintenant prisonnier contre la porte. Fye sentit un frisson horriblement glacé le parcourir, une main du peintre quitta son épaule et vint se poser à la base de son cou.

- Je te demande si tu t'envoies en l'air avec ce type.

Les yeux de Fye s'écarquillèrent imperceptiblement, le brusque changement d'attitude du peintre commençait à l'effrayer. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre quand la pression sur sa gorge augmenta. Il suffoqua et tenta de repousser le peintre mais le brun le maintenait trop bien. Alaitz observait son modèle se débattre avec une lueur malsaine dans les yeux. La main libre du blond griffait la sienne, il pouvait sentir les ongles du mage s'enfoncer de plus en plus faiblement dans sa peau. Fye sentait ses forces l'abandonner, des larmes s'étaient mises à couler sur ses joues pâles sans qu'il puisse le contrôler tandis que des étoiles rouges éclataient devant ses yeux. Il voulut crier, appeler quelqu'un. _Kurogane_. Il essayait de sa main libre d'éloigner les doigts puissants d'Alaitz qui lui broyaient la gorge. Il tenta d'envoyer quelques coups de pieds au peintre mais ses forces le quittaient. Son bras retomba, inerte, le long de son corps. La douleur dans sa cage thoracique s'amplifia alors que ses poumons tentaient d'aspirer l'air dans d'ultimes convulsions.

- REPONDS-MOI !!! hurla le peintre au visage du blond.

La tête de Fye retomba sur sa poitrine et dans un ultime effort, il parvint à hocher faiblement la tête de gauche à droite, il n'était pas sur de se souvenir de la question de toute façon. Aussitôt, la serre de rapace qui enserrait son cou s'envola. Il glissa le long de la porte, à demi-inconscient. Il aspirait avidement l'air dans ses poumons, une main sur sa gorge meurtrie. Lentement, sa tête cessa de tourner et il voulut se relever. Mais il sentit la semelle froide de la botte de son employeur s'abattre sur sa nuque.

- Tant mieux, je déteste que l'on prenne ce qui est à moi, déclara celui-ci.

Durant quelques instants, le peintre observa d'un œil appréciateur le magicien à quatre pattes à ses pieds. Puis il enleva son pied et s'agenouilla près de Fye, il passa une de ses mains fines dans les cheveux blonds qui se remettait péniblement.

- La…la … ça va aller. Dit-il tendrement à Fye. Je ne t'en veux pas.

Le mage pensa furieusement que c'était plutôt à lui de lui en vouloir mais n'osa pas répondre. De plus il n'était même pas sur d'avoir la force de parler. Il prit une profonde inspiration et leva la tête vers le peintre qui lui souriait avec élégance et il trouva cela plus effrayant encore. Alaitz l'aida à se lever et Fye sentit son malaise revenir en sentant les mains du peintre sur lui, car le brun ne se gênait pas pour profiter de la situation.

Le regard du peintre s'attarda dans son cou et l'idée vint au magicien qu'il devait avoir des marques. Alaitz le fit se rasseoir dans le fauteuil où il avait commencé à le peindre, puis il prit une clochette et la fit tinter d'un geste gracieux. _« Un malade_, _c'est un malade »_, pensa Fye en voyant le peintre lui sourire comme si de rien était. Quelques minutes passèrent puis Lizette entra dans l'atelier.

- Lizette, pourrais-tu m'emmener la trousse de maquillage, je crois que ma merveille est abîmée.

A suivre…

Nda :

Naaooonnn pas le bûcher !


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Tout est à Clamp sauf Alaitz d'Aisling (c'est vraiment n'importe nawak ce nom), Udo et Lizette.

Rar (vraiment vite fait)

Butterflyellow : miciiiii.

Martelca : En effet… quoique…

HokutoXtora : c'est vrai qu'il a un peu deux de tensions dans ma fic…

AndersAndrew : Dsl mais je vais pas te faire une réponse aussi longue que ta review (j'avais jamais eu de review si longue avant ça m'a fait flippé XD). En tout cas toutes mes félicitations ! Tu es la seule à avoir remarqué qu'Alaitz avait un ruban de velours gris dans les cheveux ! Ze détail qui tue étant donné que c'est la couleur la plus moche de tout les temps j'ai pensé que ça lui irait bien. Sinon, non le peintre Pervers n'a rien avoir avec Fey wang reed, et oui, rien de tel qu'un psychopathe pour mettre de la vie dans une fic ;)

Sanashya : Miciiii ! A la base je comptais pas du tout faire un angst mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêché XD

Ichigolove : Miciii. La suite ? la voici !

Siobhn : Navrée que ça te plaise pas. D'un autre coté, j'écris une fanfic (c'est-à-dire un ramassis de conneries et de délires en tous genres), je ne cherche pas à égaler l'œuvre des Clamp…

Bon voila pour les rar…dsl c'est court mais j'ai pas trop le tps la fille surbookée

Kurogane était adossé au mur, les bras croisés, dans la ruelle sombre qui jouxtait l'entrée de l'atelier de peinture d'Alaitz. Il grogna, où était passé ce mage de malheur ? Il était pourtant censé finir à la même heure que lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Lizette qui éteignait les dernières lumières du magasin, celle-ci lui avait demandé de sortir une trousse de maquillage dans l'après-midi. Qu'est ce que ce peintre cinglé pouvait faire d'une trousse de maquillage alors que son modèle était un homme ? Il préféra ne pas se l'imaginer. Ce monde était rempli de types louches.

La porte s'ouvrit, Kurogane ouvrit la bouche pour lancer une quelconque remarque sur le manque de ponctualité du magicien. Il ne dit rien. Le magicien évita soigneusement son regard et baissa la tête, le menton engoncé dans son manteau boutonné jusqu'en haut. Sans un mot ils se mirent en marche, mais Kurogane avait la désagréable impression que quelque chose clochait.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? demanda Kurogane sans préambule.

Fye mit un moment à répondre, comme s'il cherchait ses mots. Finalement il leva le nez vers le brun.

- T'es vraiment trop bizarre Kuro-chan, pour une fois que je te laisse tranquille, c'est toi qui me cherche.

Soupir de la part du brun, puis…

- Je t'ai posé une question.

- Non, il ne s'est rien passé, t'es content ?

Ils continuèrent à marcher silencieusement quelques instants.

- Menteur, lâcha Kurogane en lu lançant un regard dédaigneux.

- Encore quelque chose que tu pourras rajouter à la liste de mes défauts ! Mais dis moi, Kuropu, tu en as encore beaucoup comme ça ?

Le ton cynique du magicien déplut au brun, il attrapa Fye qui se retrouva plaqué contre une porte pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

- Imbécile, t'as vraiment rien compris ?

Le blond ne daigna même pas répondre.

- Quand j'ai dit que je ne te supportais pas, ce n'était pas de _toi_ que je parlais. Je parlai de cet espèce de masque de clown derrière lequel tu te crois obligé de te cacher. Mais je _sais_ que ce n'est pas toi alors arrête cette comédie un instant et regarde-moi quand je te parle.

Fye se mordit la lèvre, il plongea son regard rageur dans celui du ninja quand des coups se firent entendre de l'autre coté de la porte.

- Allez ailleurs bande de débauchés ! Cria une voix de l'autre coté.

C'est à ce moment seulement que Kurogane se rendit compte qu'il maintenait Fye contre la porte d'une maison. Il lâcha le magicien, la porte s'ouvrit et le blond se prit un coup de canne sur la tête.

- Au secours ! hurla une vieille femme en brandissant sa canne vers Kurogane.

Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de la faire taire car le magicien l'entraina plus loin dans un grand éclat de rire, il était temps d'ailleurs car les portes des maisons avoisinantes commençaient à s'ouvrir et des hommes sortaient à la recherche des « agresseurs ». Les deux hommes détalèrent, où plutôt, Kurogane se laissa entraîner par un blond hilare.

Ils s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils eurent passé quelques rues et Fye éclata de rire. Kurogane le regardait, partagé entre l'amusement et l'agacement de ne pas avoir pu finir sa conversation avec lui. Ils se remirent à marcher normalement, le magicien s'essuyant les yeux.

- Non mais est-ce que tu as vu la tête qu'elle faisait ?

Kurogane acquiesça gravement et Fye reparti dans son fou-rire.

- Imagine les titres des journaux du coin demain si on s'était fait attraper : _une vieille dame tue un ninja cambrioleur._

Nouvel éclat de rire de Fye qui trébucha, Kurogane le rattrapa par le bras et le remis sur ses pieds. Ils continuèrent à marcher, le magicien se calmant petit à petit.

- Tu crois qu'ils nous cherchent encore ? demanda Fye au bout d'un moment.

- Sais pas et m'en fous.

- Kuro-chan

- Quoi encore ?

- Tu peux lâcher mon bras maintenant tu sais.

Le ninja s'exécuta aussitôt, où avait-il la tête pour oublier un truc pareil ? _Vraiment _Ils s'arrêtèrent dans plusieurs petites boutiques pour acheter de quoi manger, le ninja grogna en voyant que Fye avait acheté de l'alcool. « _Poivraud »_ pensa-t-il en comprenant qu'il allait passer sa soirée à s'occuper d'une bande d'alcooliques.

Enfin ils arrivèrent et Fye passa la soirée à raconter leurs exploits aux enfants et à Mokona tandis que Kurogane s'était isolé près de la cheminée. Les soirées d'ivrognes ne l'intéressaient pas, il écoutait distraitement les divagations du mage tout en savourant son verre de saké.

- Mais que faisiez-vous contre cette porte ? demanda Sakura au bout d'un moment.

Fye lui fit un sourire et Kurogane se raidit ().

- Kuro-papa voulait embrasser Fye-mummy ! s'écria Mokona.

_« Tous. Ils se sont tous ligués pour me rendre cinglé » _pensa Kurogane alors que la joyeuse tablée éclatait de rire.

Au bout d'un moment, il entendit les deux plus jeunes monter dans leur chambre, où plutôt, il entendit Shaolan traîner Sakura complètement saoule dans les escaliers. Le silence prit possession de la pièce, il ferma les yeux, savourant les premiers instants de calme de la soirée.

- Kuroriiiin, appela Fye.

Le ninja fronça les sourcils, non, les moments de calme ne duraient jamais longtemps quand le mage était dans les parages.

- Kuroriiin, je peux plus bouger.

- Pas mon problème…

- Méchant.

Le ninja se tourna vers le magicien qui était toujours assis à la table, la tête enfouie dans ses bras croisés. Alors que son regard rubis errait sur le corps du blond, Kurogane remarqua quelque chose de singulier ; Fye n'avait pas quitté son écharpe de toute la soirée.

- T'es malade ?

- Non, répondit distraitement Fye en relevant la tête vers lui.

- Alors enlève ton écharpe, crétin.

Le magicien sembla dessaoulé un peu, il porta une main hésitante à son cou engoncé dans la laine noire puis se retourna pour faire un sourire niais au ninja.

- Yuuu Kurorin s'inquiète pour ma santé. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne te refilerais aucun de mes microbes !

« Kurorin » soupira, exaspéré, tandis que Fye s'apprêtait à se lever. Le magicien bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- Je suis sur que tu caches quelque chose, déclara le ninja en lui tournant le dos.

- Bonne nuit Kurorin !

- C'est ça.

Kurogane entendit le raclement de la chaise du blond, puis ses pas incertains, enfin, un bruit de chute suivi d'un gémissement le fit sursauter. Il se leva d'un bond et s'approcha de Fye, qui tentait de se relever en s'agrippant à une chaise. Il soupira devant ce spectacle désolant, et tout en pensant que sa bonté le perdrait, il remit le mage sur ses pieds.

- Kuroriiin, chantonna Fye en vacillant dangereusement.

Le brun lui répondit par un grognement tout en s'efforçant de le guider vers les escaliers. Fye trébucha sur la première marche et Kurogane le rattrapa à temps avant qu'il ne s'étale lamentablement. Découragé, le ninja souleva Fye comme une vulgaire chose, histoire d'aller plus vite.

- Pourquoi tu picoles autant si tu sais que tu te retrouveras dans cet état ?

- Mais l'alcool a des tas d'intérêt Kurorin, déclara Fye en brandissant triomphalement son index devant le nez du ninja.

- Et lesquelles ?

- ça permet… d'oublier…

Le ninja baissa les yeux vers le blond et fut surpris de le voir soucieux.

- Oublier quoi ? demanda-t-il tout en sachant que jamais le blond ne lui répondrait sérieusement.

Fye sembla se réveiller de ses sombres rêveries et lui adressa un sourire factice, le genre de sourire qui donnait envie à Kurogane de le laisser tomber sur le sol et de le piétiner.

- J'ai oublié !

- Tssss.

- Je ne suis pas trop lourd Kurorin ? demanda Fye en appuyant paresseusement sa tête contre l'épaule du ninja qui se prit à frissonner.

- Tu devrais manger un peu plus oui.

Le magicien gloussa et rouvrit complètement les yeux. Il eut du mal à poser son regard sur Kurogane.

- J'ai le tournis Kuro-pu.

« Kuro-pu » ne répondit pas et ouvrit la porte de leur chambre.

- Tu sais quoi Kuro-wan ? demanda le magicien qui luttait contre le sommeil.

- Non mais tu vas bientôt me le dire.

Il déposa doucement Fye sur son lit et rabattit les couvertures sur lui. Au moment où il allait s'éloigner, il sentit la main de Fye se poser doucement sur son bras et ses yeux rencontrèrent un regard cyan.

- Je crois que je suis un petit peu tombé amoureux de toi.

Kurogane se figea alors que les yeux bleus se fermaient doucement.

- Quoi ?

Il n'obtint aucune réponse, et pour cause ; Fye venait de s'endormir. Le ninja resta sans bouger durant plusieurs minutes, partagé entre l'étonnement, le doute et un autre truc dont il ne voulait surtout pas connaître le nom mais qui lui plaisait bien. Il saisit la main légère et inerte du magicien toujours posée sur son avant-bras. Le ninja admira plus qu'il n'observa l'étrange contraste entre la main délicate et blanche du magicien contre la sienne, rugueuse et brune. Fye bougea et sa main glissa de celle du brun. Kurogane se redressa brusquement, soudain terriblement gêné, il éteignit la lumière et se coucha sur son lit tout en évitant de regarder le mage endormi.

- Espèce de crétin, marmonna-t-il.

Son problème, qui n'en était pas réellement un, était qu'il ne savait pas si l'insulte était adressée au blond ou à lui-même.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Fye se tenait devant la porte de l'atelier du peintre Alaitz d'Aisling. Entrer ou ne pas entrer. Telle était la question du jour. Il passa sa main sous son écharpe et grimaça. Il n'avait parlé de ça à personne, pas même à Kurogane. De toute façon, il connaissait déjà la réponse du ninja. « Tu n'as qu'à te servir de ta magie ». Oui. C'était bien dans le style du ninja de lui dire quelque chose comme ça…

Il serra les dents en sentant son mal de crâne pulser dans sa pauvre tête. La gueule de bois n'aidait manifestement pas à prendre ce genre de décision. Il passa sa main froide sur son front, espérant soulager un peu sa migraine. Il se souvenait à peine de se qui s'état passé la veille, seule une phrase restait gravée dans sa mémoire, juste une petite phrase qu'il avait prononcé juste avant de s'endormir. Et il espérait se tromper de tout son cœur en se rappelant d'une certaine paire d'yeux rouges insondables…

Cela faisait un moment qu'Alaitz observait le blond depuis l'ombre de sa boutique, il s'amusait de le voir hésiter et réfléchir. Du moins au début, car rapidement, son amusement laissa place à de l'énervement, ce petit emmerdeur de blond ne pouvait-il pas rentrer le rejoindre au lieu de réfléchir durant des plombes dehors ? Fye était à lui. C'était sa propriété exclusive, que ça lui plaise ou non. Il en avait décidé ainsi depuis qu'il l'avait surpris, complètement perdu, devant sa boutique. Fye était au service de son « génie », et il considérait que c'était déjà beaucoup pour un petit étranger paumé tel que lui. Et pourtant, il trouvait au blond un magnétisme sans pareil. Il se mordit nerveusement la lèvre, en peu de temps, le magicien était devenu sa nouvelle muse et cela le tuait.

D'habitude, il ne se gênait pas pour faire languir celles qui prétendaient au titre de modèle, c'était même devenu un jeu pour lui. Mais là, il avait engagé cet inconnu sans rien connaître sur lui, à part son nom. Et maintenant voila que cet inconnu prétendait avoir la fantaisie d'hésiter. Ne se rendait-il donc pas compte que sans l'intervention d'Alaitz, il ne serait rien ? C'était les toiles du brun qui le mettait en valeur, sans cela, personne n'aurait remarqué cette beauté, ce regard triste et anormalement beau, ce corps fin, racé. Car il était tout à fait inenvisageable pour le peintre de penser que c'était plutôt Fye qui donnait de la vie à ses toiles. Impossible. Vraiment.

Excédé, il ouvrit la porte, plaquant sur son visage une expression douce et bienveillante. Il vit le mage faire un bond en arrière et ricana intérieurement. Il fit un baisemain à Fye qui serra les dents, révulsé à ce contact. Alaitz vit le blond jeter un coup d'œil dans le fond de l'atelier, sans doute à la recherche de Kurogane. C'est pourquoi il s'empressa d'entraîner son trésor dans les escaliers.

A peine avaient-ils disparus que Udo et Lizette se mirent à glousser entre eux. Kurogane releva la tête.

- Juste son modèle hein ? demanda Lizette en lui faisant un clin d'œil remplis de sous entendus.

- Oui et _alors _?

- Il a une écharpe alors qu'il fait un temps superbe.

Le ninja haussa les épaules mais tendit l'oreille.

- Il doit avoir des suçons dans le cou, gloussa Udo.

Là, Kurogane cru s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. Des _suçons _? Ce petit peintre de pacotille avait _osé_ poser ses lèvres dans le cou de Fye ? C'était _ça_ la raison pour laquelle le magicien gardait toujours son écharpe ?

- Ou alors il est juste malade, dit Udo, toujours en pleine conversation avec la gérante.

Le ninja se surprit à se raccrocher à se maigre espoir. Il ferma les yeux et prit une inspiration. Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait de s'emporter pour si peu ? Le magicien était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait après tout.

_Je crois que je suis un petit peu tombé amoureux de toi._

Le cœur du ninja rata un battement.

- Et merde.

A suivre…

Nda :

C'est sur ces mots ô combien poétique que je vous laisse (patapé) ! Ce chapitre est un peu plus court mais bon j'avais peur qu'il soit trop long (z'avez pas compris ? pas grave…)

On voit pas beaucoup le Peintre Pervers (cf Andrew Anders XD) mais je me rattraperais sur le chapitre suivant.

Miciiii pour toutes vos reviews !


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Persos pas à moi mais aux CLAMP pars sangloter

NDA : J'implore votre clémence. Pas de réponses aux reviews cette fois, je suis désolée, la prochaine fois peut être Ce chapitre est un peu plus guimauve que je ne l'aurais souhaité mais j'ai pas pu m'an empêché XD.

Bonne lecture quand même

Chapitre 4

Fye était assis à une coiffeuse, dans le miroir qui lui faisait face, il pouvait voir le peintre s'affairer avec ses cheveux. Celui-ci s'était mis en tête de leur donner plus de volume. Le magicien ne voyait pas vraiment l'intérêt, il trouvait ses cheveux très bien comme ils étaient. Il était certain que son employeur était du même avis et que ce n'était encore qu'une tentative pour promener ses mains baladeuses sur lui. Le mage avait crispé ses mains sur ses genoux, sentir Alaitz si proche de lui avait quelque chose d'insoutenable.

Soudain, le peintre lui tira les cheveux pour lui renverser la tête en arrière par-dessus le dossier. Fye se tendit immédiatement « et c'est reparti » pensa-t-il amèrement. De son autre main, le brun lui caressa doucement la joue.

- Vous savez Fye-san, j'ai eu d'autres idées vous concernant pendant la nuit.

- Vr… vraiment ? Parvint à articuler le magicien qui commençait à redouter le pire. D'autant que le peintre avait fait glisser sa main sur son cou et continuait sa progression sous sa chemise. La respiration de Fye se bloqua en sentant cette main glacée se promener sur son torse tel un serpent.

- Oui, poursuivit Alaitz sans paraître se rendre compte de la torture qu'il imposait à son modèle, je me suis dis, pourquoi me limiterais-je à cet atelier pour vous peindre, vous valez beaucoup plus que cela.

Fye tenta de se redresser et le peintre tira un peu plus sur les cheveux blonds pour le maintenir immobile.

- Calmez-vous Fye-san, vous ne voulez surement pas vous retrouvez chauve, lui dit-il en lui souriant de toute ses dents.

- Lâchez-moi, ordonna le blond avec un regard glacial.

Le sourire d'Alaitz s'agrandit et il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur le front de son modèle adoré. Puis il desserra sa prise et enleva la main qu'il avait glissée sous la chemise du blond.

- Je disais donc, reprit le peintre en recommençant à coiffer Fye comme si de rien était, je me disais que je me devais de sortir un peu de cette pièce pour libérer mon âme créatrice.

Le magicien s'efforçait de rester calme, les mains crispées sur les accoudoirs, il ne voulait surtout pas laisser place à la panique.

- Nous irons donc dans ma chambre, acheva Alaitz avec un sourire qui donna à Fye l'envie de s'enfuir en courant.

Fye le dévisagea au travers du miroir, pour qui – ou plutôt pour quoi – le prenait-il ?

- Je ne crois pas que…

Le peintre venait de lui plaquer une main sur les lèvres.

- J'ai un cadeau pour vous Fye-san. C'est pour me faire pardonner ceci.

Fye eu un mouvement de recul quand le peintre caressa la peau encore marquée de son cou. A son grand soulagement, le brun n'insista pas et sorti quelque chose de sa poche. Le magicien regarda, perplexe, Alaitz faire glisser une bague sur son doigt. Lentement, Fye écarta les doigts devant ses yeux. La bague en elle-même était jolie, en or blanc avec un saphir, en clair, le genre de bijoux que l'on offrait à une femme. Il se demanda ironiquement si le peintre offrait une bague à toutes les personnes qu'il brutalisait. Mais il ne dit rien et adressa un de ses habituels sourires au peintre.

- Je suis navré mais je ne peux pas accepter.

Il retira la bague et la tendit au brun. En un clin d'œil, le sourire d'Alaitz disparut pour laisser place à une expression de rage qui fit se reculer le blond. Le magicien déglutit, craignant une nouvelle explosion de colère du brun. Néanmoins, celui-ci reprit rapidement son habituelle expression bienveillante et repoussa la main de Fye

- Je vous en prie, cette bague est de la même couleur que vos yeux, il n'y a donc que vous qui puissiez la porter. Et puis j'aimerais beaucoup vous peindre avec.

Fye haussa un sourcil et se demanda encore si le peintre usait des mêmes mots avec les femmes qu'il voulait séduire. Il acquiesça silencieusement, après tout, rien ne l'empêchait de rendre la bague quand il partirait. Le peintre le fit lever et l'entraina à sa suite.

Le magicien se retrouva dans la chambre du peintre sans avoir réalisé qu'il y était entré, son esprit était encore occupé par cette histoire de bague. Son sang se glaça quand il s'aperçut que le peintre l'avait une fois de plus mené par le bout du nez.

- Je dois dire quelque chose Lizette, prenez vos aises, je reviens dans une minute.

« Prenez vos aises » pensa Fye qui se demandait quelles idées trottaient dans la tête du peintre. Il fit le tour de la pièce, laissant son regard glisser sur les tentures de velours et sur la bibliothèque. Il s'arrêta devant l'immense lit à baldaquin et il sentit son écœurement revenir.

Soudain, Fye sentit une poussée dans son dos et se retrouva à plat ventre sur le lit. Il se retourna sur le dos, et vit Alaitz, qu'il n'avait pas entendu revenir déboutonner calmement sa chemise. Le brun lui fit un sourire carnassier, le magicien tenta de reculer mais le peintre l'attrapa par la cheville et le ramena vers lui d'un simple geste. En quelques secondes, il s'était installé à califourchon sur le blond et lui maintenait les épaules contre le matelas.

- Ne soyez donc pas têtu Fye-san.

Il plongea son visage dans le cou du magicien et entreprit de s'attaquer à sa chemise. Celui-ci poussa un cri et tenta de repousser son employeur. Alaitz le mordit jusqu'au sang.

- Arrêtez vos enfantillages Fye-san, chuchota le peintre contre son oreille, je peux vous faire très mal alors cessez tout de suite cette comédie.

Mais obéir n'était pas dans l'idée du magicien qui continuait de se débattre, il pouvait sentir le sang s'écouler de la morsure et glisser le long de sa clavicule. Soudain, il entendit la porte de la chambre claquer. C'est le moment que choisit le peintre pour le lâcher et se redresser aussi soudainement qu'il l'avait renversé sur le lit quelques minutes auparavant. Fye se rassit souplement et envoya un coup de poing qu'Alaitz arrêta d'un geste nonchalant.

- Cette lueur de haine dans vos yeux est absolument délectable.

- Vous êtes malade, déclara Fye dont la voix tremblait.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Où allez-vous ? Il ne me semble pas vous avoir autorisé à partir, demanda Alaitz sur un ton léger.

- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous, répondit Fye sur le même ton courtois.

Il actionna la poignée plusieurs fois mais la porte ne s'ouvrit pas. Verrouillée. Il entendit le peintre ricaner derrière lui.

- Un problème Fye-san ? demanda celui-ci avec un sourire.

- Ouvrez-moi.

- Hors de question. Vous ne partirez que lorsque votre journée ici sera terminée, comme je l'ai décidé. Et puis réfléchissez quelques instants Fye, il va vous poser des questions si vous partez maintenant.

- De qui parlez-vous ? demanda le mage en se tournant calmement vers Alaitz.

- D'un certain employé que vous m'avez suggéré d'engager et qui vous dévore des yeux dès que vous regardez ailleurs.

Le magicien se mordit violemment la lèvre.

- Je vous promets que je ne vous toucherais plus, déclara alors le peintre avec un regard calculateur.

- Vous vous imaginez que je vais vous croire ?

- C'est vrai que vous avez raison de douter, après tout, je suis le frère du maire, je fais ce que je veux. Par exemple, je pourrais vous séquestrer ici indéfiniment et ce tout à fait impunément. Je pourrais – Alaitz fit mine de réfléchir – vous faire emprisonnez, vous et la brute qui travaille en bas. Et puis il me semble que vous vivez avec deux gosses, ce serait dommage qu'ils disparaissent. Vraiment dommage.

Fye plongea son regard dans celui du peintre. Celui-ci jubilait, c'était évident, un tic agitait le coin de ses lèvres tandis qu'une de ses mains jouait nerveusement avec le tissus de sa chemise. Il semblait très satisfait de sa petite tirade et sourit de toutes ses dents à son modèle.

Fye lâcha la poignée et baissa la tête. « Deux jours, dans deux jours le contrat prendra fin et je ne le reverrais jamais » pensa désespérément Fye. Le peintre le regardait, toujours étendu sur son lit, un sourire narquois flottant sur les lèvres. Ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur malsaine quand il vit le magicien revenir vers lui.

- Que dois-je faire ? demanda celui-ci.

Le peintre sourit et lui fit signe d'approcher.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Kurogane pestait, oui encore, qu'est ce que lui voulait ce peintre à la noix pour vouloir s'entretenir avec lui dans ses appartements privés ? En tout cas, il n'avait pas intérêt à lui faire des reproches car le ninja n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à entre ses jérémiades. Il poussa la porte de l'atelier. Personne. Son regard fit le tour de la pièce sans trouver le peintre en question ni même son modèle blond. Il grogna encore contre ce peintre cinglé et s'en retournait vers la sortie quand il entendit la voix de Fye dans la pièce d'à coté.

Sans prendre la peine de frapper –manquerait plus que ça- il ouvrit la porte. Il se figea sur le seuil. Le peintre et son modèle étaient apparemment très occupés, Kurogane ne voyait que le dos du peintre mais il devina sans peine que la personne qui était sous lui n'était autre que Fye.

Ne pouvant en supporter plus, il claqua violemment la porte, retraversa l'atelier et commença à redescendre la volée de marche. Mais il du s'arrêter, la rage et la haine bouillonnaient en lui. Il balança son poing dans le mur. Comment ce crétin de magicien avait-il pu faire une chose pareille ? N'avait-il donc aucun respect pour lui-même ? Il était tout à fait inconcevable que cet « Alaitz » touche la moindre parcelle du corps de Fye.

Il fit demi-tour remonta quelques marches, mais là encore, il s'arrêta en plein élan ; après tout, de quel droit pouvait-il interdire quelque chose au magicien ? il serra les poings à cette pensée. Là était le problème ; il n'avait strictement _aucun _droit sur le magicien. Ils ne partageaient aucun lien, ils étaient tout au plus des compagnons de voyage qui s'entendaient plus où moins. Le ninja sentit une pointe de regret lui traverser le cœur.

- Kurogane-san vous êtes la ? Appela la voix d'Udo en bas des marches.

- Ouais c'est bon j'arrive, répondit le ninja avec humeur.

Il redescendit les escaliers.

- Qu'est-ce que Alaitz-sama vous voulait ? demanda Lizette.

- Rien qui vous regarde, répondit-il de son air le plus menaçant.

Il se remit à son travail, essayant de ne pas penser au mage et au peintre, sans grand succès. Il passa donc le reste de l'après-midi à imaginer Fye et Alaitz dans des postures plus qu'indécentes. Il se traita mentalement de cinglé lorsqu'il s'en aperçut et décida que, lien ou pas, il allait engueuler comme il se doit cet imbécile de magicien.

Le temps était à l'image de l'humeur de Kurogane : orageux. En effet, le vent s'était levé et la pluie ne cessait de marteler les toits des habitations. Le ninja fulminait, leur journée de travail était finie et il attendait devant le magasin que ce crétin de mage daigne sortir. Il jeta un énième coup d'œil à la vitrine d'un magasin d'horlogerie, Fye avait cinq minutes de retard, c'était cinq minutes de trop à ses yeux.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin. Fye leva les yeux vers le ciel gris puis se tourna vers Kurogane qui lui lançait un regard empli d'une colère froide.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose Kuropu ? demanda le blond avec un sourire crispé.

« Kuropu » serra les poings dans les poches de son manteau et se mit en marche sans un mot. Fye le suivit, l'air sinistre, après tout lui non plus n'avait pas envie de parler.

Kurogane s'était juré d'engueuler le mage mais maintenant qu'il le voyait, les mots ne lui venaient plus. Il jeta un œil méprisant à Fye et alors qu'il essayait de ne pas imaginer ce qu'il avait pu faire avec le peintre, son regard se posa sur la main fine du magicien. Sans se gêner, il saisit le poignet délicat et porta la main devant ses yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?

Fye tressaillit en voyant la bague que lui avait offert Alaitz toujours à son doigt. Il s'était juré de la lui laisser en partant mais il avait été tellement pressé de fuir cet homme qu'il avait oublié.

- J'ai oublié de lui rendre… chuchota-t-il pour lui-même.

- Rendre à qui ?demanda Kurogane en sentant sa colère remonter par cran.

- A Alaitz, il me l'a donnée et… quoi ?

Le regard du ninja s'était assombri à mesure de ses paroles.

- Rien du tout, répondit-il – sa voix tremblait d'une colère froide- Ne te gêne surtout pas pour aller la lui rendre. C'est ce que tu veux non ? Retourner voir ce type.

Fye jeta un regard perplexe à son ami, la pluie redoubla de violence mais aucun des deux ne s'en souciait.

- Qu… qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Te fous pas de moi, si tu crois que je vous aie pas vus…

Il repoussa dédaigneusement la main du magicien et lui tourna le dos.

- C'est toi qui as claqué la porte ? demanda Fye, plus pâle que jamais.

- A ton avis ?

Kurogane reprit sa marche, abandonnant le magicien derrière lui, celui-ci le regarda s'éloigner, cloué sur place.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas aidé !? cria-t-il soudain au ninja qui s'arrêta net.

- Aidé à quoi espèce de…

Il se retourna et se tut en voyant Fye, il était trempé par la pluie mais le ninja sut que l'eau sur son visage n'étaient pas seulement dues à l'averse. Son regard glissa dans le cou du mage… son cou qui pour une fois n'était pas caché par la chaude écharpe de laine. Kurogane frissonna en voyant des marques bleues violacées tacher la peau blanche du magicien. Il se rapprocha lentement du blond qui le regardait, sans comprendre. Doucement, le ninja leva sa main et passa ses doigts sur la peau satinée, Fye comprit et baissa les yeux.

- Pardon, souffla Kurogane

Le blond eut un hoquet de surprise en sentant la puissante étreinte du ninja se refermer sur lui. Il ferma les yeux alors que le ninja sentait ses doigts tremblant s'agripper à lui. Il sentit la tête du blond reposer sur son épaule et prit une bouffée d'air pour sentir le parfum du mage. Fye frissonna doucement, il resserra l'emprise de ses mains sur la chemise détrempée de Kurogane, froissant d'avantage le tissu humide. La respiration brûlante du brun balayait sa nuque, le magicien ferma lentement les yeux sans se douter que le ninja faisait de même. Kurogane enlaça plus fortement le blond et se perdit dans la senteur enivrante de ses cheveux dorés. Le ninja décida d'oublier que c'était un homme qu'il serrait dans ses bras, d'oublier que n'importe qui pouvait les surprendre… Fye tressaillit imperceptiblement quand il sentit les lèvres chaudes du brun se poser sur la peau de son cou. Ils restèrent quelques instants ainsi, immobiles, attendant chacun une réaction de l'autre. Mais aucun des deux n'avaient apparemment l'intention de repousser son compagnon. Doucement, le brun gouta la saveur de cette peau douce et nacrée, il pouvait sentir Fye trembler doucement contre lui. Celui-ci renversa un peu la tête en arrière pour permettre au brun de poursuivre sa douce exploration. Kurogane ne se fit pas prier et ses baisers redoublèrent, comme si ses lèvres avaient eu le pouvoir d'effacer les souillures laissées par le peintre. Les mains légères de Fye se posèrent délicatement sur sa nuque, ce contact le ramena brusquement à la réalité.

Le magicien sentit les lèvres du brun quitter son cou alors que Kurogane relevait la tête. N'écoutant que son courage, il se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et voulut presser ses lèvres contre celles du ninja. Le brun eu un imperceptible mouvement de recul et Fye retomba sur ses talons. Un soupir triste lui échappa et Kurogane le reprit bien vite dans ses bras, posant son front contre l'épaule frêle du blond.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? demanda le ninja d'une voix emplie d'une colère froide qui fit frissonner Fye malgré lui.

- Rien, il m'a lâché quand tu es parti, je crois qu'il voulait juste s'amuser…

- S'amuser hein ?

Kurogane délaissa brusquement le blond et fit demi-tours.

- Tu vas où Kuropu ? L'appela Fye.

- Défenestrer ce peintre dégénéré, moi aussi j'ai envie de m'amuser…

Le magicien s'élança à la suite du brun et le retint par le poignet.

- Quoi ? demanda Kurogane en se retournant.

- C'est pas n'importe qui ce type, tu imagines ce qu'il pourrait faire ?

- M'en fous.

Il continua à avancer d'un pas décidé, cet enfoiré de peintre avait osé poser ses sales mains sur Fye, et frère du maire ou pas il allait morfler. Point barre.

Le magicien tenta une nouvelle fois de l'arrêter en passant devant lui cette fois.

- Il ne s'attaquera pas à toi, mais aux enfants. Plaida Fye en s'arc boutant de tout son poids pour bloquer le ninja. Mais tout son poids n'était finalement pas grand-chose face à Kurogane qui le repoussa d'un geste presque nonchalant

- Attends au moins que Shaolan ai retrouvé la plume, on pourra partir en cas de problème.

Cette fois, le ninja s'arrêta et se tourna lentement vers Fye, celui-ci était trempé et il commençait à claquer des dents. _Imbécile de mage_ pensa Kurogane en le voyant.

- Très bien, céda-t-il, je laisse ce tordu tranquille _pour le moment_ mais je t'interdis d'y retourner demain.

- Mais…

- Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire. Il hors de question que tu remettes les pieds là-bas. Tu me parles de moi ou des gosses, mais tu penses à ce qu'il pourrait te faire à _toi_ si tu y retournes ?

Fye haussa les épaules et le ninja du se retenir de le gifler.

- C'est ma seule condition. Tu y retournes et je vous cloue au mur tout les deux.

Le magicien soupira, visiblement découragé.

- D'accord.

- Bien.

Ils reprirent le chemin de leur habitation, Kurogane ne pouvait détacher son regard des marques que Fye portait sur le cou. Quel genre de personne pouvait s'amuser de cette façon ? Il tardait au ninja d'aller dire deux mots au peintre.

- Au fait, relança-t-il, pourquoi il m'a appelé alors que c'est avec toi qu'il veut jouer ?

Le magicien eu un sourire douloureux qui n'échappa pas au brun.

- Je crois qu'il s'est mis dans la tête que nous étions amants…

Kurogane ne répondit pas, il lui semblait qu'une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge. Il lança un regard gêné à Fye qui lui sourit.

- Quoi ?

- Rien, je m'attendais simplement à des cris de dégoût.

Là encore, le ninja ne répondit pas. Il savait que c'est exactement la réaction qu'il aurait du avoir et cela le dérangeait fortement de ne même pas y avoir songé. Le blond leva les yeux vers lui, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Kurogane se sentit brusquement gêné de cette promiscuité avec le magicien.

- On devrait se dépêcher, déclara-t-il d'un ton bourru, les gosses vont commencer à se poser des questions.

Le magicien sourit tristement et Kurogane du réprimer son envie de le reprendre dans ses bras.

- Tu as raison Kuropu, comme toujours, dit Fye dans un sourire.

Ils reprirent leur marche silencieusement, avec pour seule compagnie le bruit de la pluie. Kurogane observait Fye du coin de l'œil, il marchait la tête basse, le regard dissimulé sous une frange blonde. Le ninja hésita quelques instants, luttant contre lui-même. Puis il céda, à qui ? À quoi ? Il l'ignorait, ou plutôt il ne voulait pas se l'avouer.

Il passa un bras autours de la taille du mage et le rapprocha de lui d'un geste autoritaire. Le blond lui lança un regard étonné mais ne fit aucun commentaire, à la grande joie de Kurogane qui détourna les yeux. Le mage laissa aller sa tête contre l'épaule robuste du ninja. Rassuré, celui-ci resserra sa prise sur le corps fin et bénit le rideau de pluie qui les dissimulait aux regards indiscrets.

A suivre…

compte ses reviews

compte sur ses doigts

se rend compte qu'elle a pas assez de doigts

s'évanouit


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (à l'exception d'Alaitz, Udo et Lizette) et son la création et la propriété des Clamps

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (à l'exception d'Alaitz, Udo et Lizette) et son la création et la propriété des Clamps.

Nda : toutes mes excuses pour ce chapitre posté un peu en retard mais j'ai du réécrire toute une partie car elle présentait bcp trop de similarités avec une autre fic à mon goût… Le prochain chapitre sera sans doute encore plus en retard car j'ai commencé une autre fic que ne posterais que quand j'aurais l'intégralité de l'histoire en place dans ma petite caboche. Je pense que le titre sera « Moctezuma » (rien à voir avec le dernier empereur Aztèque XD) et ce sera encore un truc de tordu à propos d'une secte.

Bon j'arrête de divaguer place aux rar ! (dsl rar général)

Dame Arcane : en fait, ma fic se déroule avant le tome 16 donc pas de Fye vampire. Si Kuro n'a pas encre sauté sur Alaitz, ben… c'est vrai qu'il est un peu lent à la détente là mais il va pas tarder à se réveiller sort un pistolet à eau. En tout cas merci pour ta reviews.

Butterflyellow : rougit. Oui Kuro-sama est passablement abruti et c'est un peu la poêle qui se fout du chaudron ( cette expression) quand il traite Fye d'imbécile. Mais bon l'amouuur rend aveugle .

Andrew Anders : Sans hésiter, je réponds oui à toutes ces questions. Et oui je sais que c'est pas bien mais je me soigne XD. En tout cas tes review me font toujours autant marrer mdr et tu es la seule à remarquer les petits détails qui tuent (genre le ruban gris et le seule phrase drôle de mon chapitre --'). Concernant la guimauve, j'aime pas vraiment écrire ce genre de scène mais c'est vrai qu'il faut que j'arrête de torturer me personnages de temps en temps (pour mieux recommencer après bien entendu). En tout cas merci pour ta review ! Et au fait j'ai réécris la partie de la scène qui ressemblait trop au dernier chapitre de « la ville » mais il me semble qu'il reste encore quelques ressemblances, je m'en excuse par avance.

Celi-chan : J'étais morte de rire toute seule en lisant ta reviews ! mais ou vas-tu chercher tout ça ? J'ai particulièrement aimé le pinceau dans le bip XD. Monstrueux… mais tellement jouissif mdr. Enfin pour nous hein pas pour lui (quoiqu'il serait capable d'aimer ça ce cinglé. Bon ok j'arrête).

Talim76 : Merci pour ta review ! contente que tu ai apprécié ma « guimauve ». J'ai toujours l'impression que ça sonne faux quand c'est moi qui les écris…

Pr tous les autres (dsl ) : Apparemment tout le monde s'accorde pour trouver Alaitz totalement répugnant et j'en suis très fière °mode tordue activé°. Pareil concernant Kuro… je ne m'imaginais pas l'voir fait autant « boulet » et maintenant que je me relis et bien vous avez raison. Heureusement que a change pour ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 5

Fye examina son reflet dans le miroir au dessus du lavabo. Il passa un doigt sur les marques de son cou qui commençaient à disparaître. Depuis que Kurogane y avait passé ses lèvres, il les trouvait beaucoup moins repoussantes. Il sourit à son reflet pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Puis son regard dériva sur la pierre bleue qui ornait toujours sa main. Le peintre avait du payer ce bijoux très cher, mais peu lui importait sa valeur, le magicien le trouvait répugnant. De son autre main, il voulut faire glisser l'anneau de son doigt. Mais le bijou ne bougea pas, il semblait soudé à son doigt.

- Fye-san, je peux ouvrir, appela la voix de Sakura de l'autre coté de la porte.

- Bien sur Sakura-chan, répondit le blond en fourrant sa main dans sa poche.

La jeune fille entra avec une pile de linge qu'elle posa sur un meuble puis se tourna vers le magicien.

- Vous avez bientôt fini Fye-san ?

- Je sors tout de suite Sakura-chan !

Il s'apprêtait à sortir quand la princesse le retint par le bras.

- Fye-san, vous êtes malade ?

- Mais non Sakura-chan.

- Vous êtes un peu pâle…

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je vais bien.

Il lui sourit pour la rassurer et se dégagea doucement. Le magicien referma la porte et se dirigea vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec Kurogane.

- Tu penses à quoi ? demanda celui-ci dès qu'il pénétra dans la pièce.

- Mais à quoi veux-tu que je pense Kurorin ?

- T'as un drôle d'air…

Le magicien lui adressa un de ses sourires idiot, parce qu'il savait que ça l'énerverait. Et en effet, le ninja ne tarda pas à détourner les yeux avec un soupir agacé. Puis il se leva, Fye fit un pas en arrière en pensant que le brun allait lui en mettre une. Mais le ninja l'attrapa par la nuque et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le blond resta figé, trop surpris par cette soudaine initiative du ninja. Puis il se laissa aller et approfondit le baiser, caressant doucement la langue du brun. Il entoura de ses bras le cou de Kurogane qui emprisonna la taille du blond entre ses mains.

- Bonne nuit Fye-san, Kurogane-san !

Ils bondirent loin l'un de l'autre en entendant la voix de Shaolan de l'autre coté de la porte.

- Bonne nuit Shaolan-kun, parvint à répondre le magicien malgré son essoufflement.

Les pas de l'archéologue s'éloignèrent et les deux adultes s'observèrent. Fye avait encore les joues rouges de leur brève étreinte et cela fit sourire le ninja.

- Pourquoi tu souris ? demanda le blond.

- Comme si tu ne le savais pas, répondit Kurogane en ouvrant son lit. Bonne nuit.

Fye s'approcha de lui et déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres du brun.

- Bonne nuit Kuro-chan.

Le ninja grogna et sembla hésiter en voyant le magicien s'asseoir sur son lit sans le quitter des yeux.

- Viens-la.

- Où ça Kuro-chan ? demanda le blond avec un air innocent.

Le ninja se coucha et lui tourna le dos, un poil vexé. Il ferma les yeux et il sentit très vite le matelas bouger sous lui. Le brun sourit pour lui-même et se retourna pour enlacer le magicien blotti contre lui. Il respira une dernière fois le parfum enivrant de la chevelure blonde avant de refermer les paupières. Néanmoins, il sentait que cette proximité avec le mage l'empêcherait de fermer l'œil…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kurogane tentait désespérément de ne pas s'endormir contre une étagère. Il n'avait presque pas dormi de la nuit… tout ça à cause d'un certain blond. Étrangement, celui-ci n'avait pas gigoté de toute la nuit. Kurogane se sentait vaguement rassuré à l'idée que c'était sa présence qui avait apaisé les cauchemars de Fye.

- Où est-il ?

Kurogane sorti de ses rêveries en entendant la voix froide et cinglante d'Alaitz. Il esquissa un sourire carnassier avant de se retourner pour faire face au peintre. L'homme s'était assis sur un coffre et lui lançait un regard glacial.

- Où est qui ? demanda Kurogane, par pure provocation.

Alaitz plissa les yeux, réduisant son regard à deux fentes orageuses.

- Ne faites pas le malin. Dites-moi où il est. Tout de suite.

- J'ai du travail, déclara le ninja en lui tournant le dos.

- Peu importe, dit le peintre d'un ton doucereux, je le trouverais, avec ou sans votre aide.

Le ninja marmonna quelques insultes à l'égard du peintre, celui-ci sembla le comprendre et son sourire s'élargit.

- Savez-vous combien sa peau est douce ? murmura-t-il presque sensuellement.

Kurogane cru qu'il allait se jeter sur le peintre. Il se retint, serrant les poings, se disant que Fye avait raison quand il disait que ce cinglé s'en prendrait aux gosses.

- Dois-je prendre ce silence pour un non ? demanda Alaitz. C'est tragique, qu'attendez-vous donc ? Oh je vois, c'est lui qui ne veut pas…

Le ninja referma avec plus de violence que nécessaire une boite de pigment, le couvercle se brisa entre ses doigts.

- Vous ne voulez pas me répondre ? poursuivit le peintre avec une lueur démente dans les yeux. Ce n'est pas grave au fond, je n'étais pas venu pour discuter avec vous de toute façon. Je vous apportais juste quelques esquisses que j'aimerais que vous triiez par ordre chronologique.

Lizette s'approcha en entendant l'ordre, c'était son travail à elle de classer les différentes œuvres du maître.

- Non Lizette, intervint Alaitz, ton nouvel employé va s'en charger.

Il s'approcha de Kurogane et lui mit une pile de toile et de feuilles entre les mains. Il lui fit un clin d'œil faussement aguicheur et deux minutes après, il était remonté dans son atelier.

Le ninja posa violemment la pile de paperasses que le peintre lui avait laissées sur une table, tournant le dos aux deux autres. De toute façon, ces collègues ne faisaient jamais attention à lui, trop occupés à colporter toute sortes de ragots invraisemblables. Il retourna la première feuille de la pile et pâlit. Il en prit une autre, puis encore une, mais tous les dessins représentaient un certain magicien plus dans des postures plus indécentes les unes que les autres.

_Je vais le tuer_ pensa Kurogane.

Fye ouvrit les yeux mais dut les refermer aussitôt, il lui semblait que la lumière allait faire exploser ses globes oculaires. La lumière ? Mais combien de temps avait-il dormi ? IL n'avait même pas entendu Kurogane se lever. Il déglutit péniblement, il se sentait vraiment très mal. Le magicien ce redressa avec difficulté tout en gardant les yeux fermés et se leva à tâtons.

- Vous allez bien Fye-san ?

- Sa… Sakura-chan ?

- Kurogane-san m'a dit que vous étiez malade et que vous n'iriez pas travailler aujourd'hui, vous devriez vous recoucher.

- Malade ?

- Oui. Laissez-moi vous aidez.

Le blond sentit la jeune fille le prendre pas le bras et le ramener vers son lit. Il se laissa faire et se recoucha sur son lit. Sakura rabattit ses couvertures encore toutes pleines de sa chaleur sur lui et lui toucha le front.

- Vous êtes glacé Fye-san. Vous avez froid ? Vous voulez que je vous prépare du lait chaud ?

Rien que l'idée de manger quelque chose lui donna la nausée.

- Non merci Sakura-chan. Je crois que je vais dormir encore un petit peu.

Il décocha un sourire qui rassura la jeune fille. Il entendit la porte claquer et aussitôt, il s'acharna sur la bague restée à son annulaire. Il saisit la pierre entre ses dents et tira dessus de toutes ses forces. Le mage étouffa un gémissement de douleur en sentant que la bague restait collée à sa peau. Il paniqua, de toute évidence, c'était cette chose qui aspirait toutes ses forces. Mais comment était-ce possible ? Alaitz n'était pas un magicien, il l'aurait sentit… Ses paupières se fermèrent lentement et les ténèbres l'engloutirent à nouveau.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura terminait d'essuyer la vaisselle en chantonnant, elle était seule avec Fye pour toute l'après-midi_. _Et même si celui-ci était malade, cela lui faisait un peu de compagnie, elle en avait marre de rester seule. Elle avait accompagné Shaolan au début mais celui-ci avait décrété que c'était beaucoup trop dangereux et lui avait demandé de rester avec Mokona. Elle posa la dernière assiette quand trois coups retentirent à la porte et la sortirent de ses rêveries.

En partant le matin, Kurogane lui avait presque ordonné de n'ouvrir à personne hormis à Shaolan et à lui-même. Elle n'avait pas bien compris pourquoi mais savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas demander trop de détails au ninja.

Les coups reprirent. Prudemment, elle s'approcha de la porte et regarda par l'œil de Judas, elle ne risquait rien si elle ne faisait que regarder, pas vrai ?

Un homme très élégant se tenait sur le seuil, ses longs cheveux noirs étaient retenus en catogan alors que ses yeux gris paraissaient lancer des éclairs. Sa peau était très pâle, presque autant que celle de Fye-san, pensa naïvement la jeune fille. Il s'appuyait sur une canne à pommeau et sourit avec bienveillance, comme s'il savait qu'elle le voyait.

La jeune fille hésita, jaugeant du regard cet homme raffiné, que pouvait-il leur vouloir ? Finalement, elle se dit qu'un homme aussi élégant ne pouvait pas être bien méchant. D'une main assurée, elle enleva le verrou et ouvrit la porte.

- Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous monsieur ?

L'homme lui adressa un doux sourire.

- A vrai dire, mademoiselle, je cherche quelqu'un, peut être pourrez-vous me renseigner.

- Qui est-ce Sakura-chan ? Lança la voix de Fye du haut de l'escalier.

Aussitôt, le sourire de l'homme brun se transforma en rictus de triomphe. La princesse fit un pas en arrière, effrayée par ce brusque changement. Elle attrapa la poignée d'une main tremblante et tenta de la refermer au nez de l'inconnu. Hélas celui-ci avait été plus rapide et avait glissé sa canne dans l'interstice, d'un coup de pied, il ouvrit la porte en grand. Sakura tomba en arrière et sa tête heurta le coin d'une chaise.

Lorsqu'elle revint à elle, quelques minutes seulement s'étaient écoulées. Elle entendit un bruit de pas descendre les escaliers puis traverser la pièce en direction de la porte. Elle se releva prestement et vit l'inconnu qui tenait… Fye dans ses bras. La jeune fille frémit en voyant la pâleur cadavérique du magicien puis recula en voyant l'expression du brun.

- Pousse-toi de la, ordonna Alaitz d'un ton méprisant.

La princesse fit un pas en arrière, son regard allant sans cesse du magicien a demi-évanoui au visage du brun. Soudain, elle écarta les bras devant la porte et lança un regard déterminé à l'aristocrate. Après tout, c'était de sa faute si cet homme était entré, c'était à elle de le retenir…

- Je n'ai vraiment pas temps à perdre avec des petites emmerdeuses dans ton genre, siffla l'inconnu. Dégage de mon chemin où ma prochaine toile sera couverte de ton sang.

La jeune fille ne bougea pas d'un pouce, l'homme poussa un soupir découragé et bascula le corps de Fye sur une de ses hanches. De sa main libre il sortit un pistolet qu'il pointa d'un geste nonchalant sur la jeune fille.

- Sakura-chan…

C'était la voix de Fye. Celui-ci leva la tête et regarda la jeune fille.

- Laisse-nous partir…

- Mais Fye-san…

Le blond lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait encourageant.

- Tout ira bien, laisse-le passer. S'il te plait.

La jeune fille hésita quelques instants puis se poussa sur le coté, laissant le champ libre au peintre. Celui-ci passa devant elle avec un sourire narquois, il monta dans une calèche qui était arrêtée devant la porte. Il déposa Fye sur la banquette puis se tourna vers la princesse totalement décontenancée.

- Merci « Sakura-chan », lança-t-il à la jeune fille avant de disparaître à l'intérieur avec un sourire goguenard.

Kurogane ferma la porte de la galerie du peintre, un sourire aux lèvres. Son dernier jour de travail chez ce malade était fini, il avait passé l'après-midi à guetter le peintre et ne l'avait pas vu redescendre. _Il a du passer son temps à ruminer sa défaite_ pensa Kurogane. Cette pensée rendit le ninja très satisfait et il lui tardait de rentrer pour rapporter leur « victoire » à ce crétin de magicien blond.

- Kurogane-san !

L'homme se retourna et vit Shaolan accourir vers lui.

- Alors cette plume ? demanda-t-il.

- Je pense que d'ici deux jours je l'aurais trouvée, j'ai presque fini d'explorer le labirynthe, il ne reste plus beaucoup d'endroit où elle pourrait être.

- Tant mieux, gamin.

Ils arrivaient chez eux et Kurogane aperçu la princesse sur le pas de la porte. Dès qu'elle les vit, la jeune fille accouru vers eux et le ninja compris qu'il c'était passé quelque chose.

- Hime-sama ! Vous êtes blessée ? demanda Shaolan en voyant la bosse qu'arborait Sakura sur le front. La princesse ne parut même pas s'apercevoir de sa présence, elle passa devant lui et s'agrippa vivement au bras de Kurogane.

- Un homme est venu et a emmené Fye-san ! Ils sont partis… et Fye-san ne bougeait plus… je suis désolée…

Le ninja la fit taire d'un geste de la main, sentant sa colère remonter lentement. La princesse se mit à pleurer et Shaolan la prit dans ses bras.

- Comment est-ce arrivé ? demanda Shaolan en tentant de calmer la panique de sa princesse.

- Il a sonné, je lui ai ouvert et…

- Je t'avais fit de n'ouvrir à personne, gronda Kurogane d'un ton menaçant.

- Kurogane-san ! Intervint Shaolan en s'interposant entre la jeune fille et le ninja. Sakura-hime ne l'a pas fait exprès !

- Reste avec la princesse, ordonna-t-il à Shaolan en se dirigeant vers la maison.

- Où allez-vous ? lança Shaolan en entrant derrière lui avec Sakura.

Le ninja ne répondit pas, il ressorti avec son katana à la main…

Alaitz déambulait dans sa chambre, un verre de vin à la main, simplement vêtu d'un peignoir de soie noire. Avec un sourire satisfait, il se resservit un verre du liquide vermeil et s'approcha d'un grand fauteuil dans lequel il avait installé son cher modèle. D'un geste lent et presque gracieux, il dénoua le ruban gris qui retenait ses cheveux en catogan sur sa nuque (phrase rajoutée au dernier moment et dédicacée à Anders Andrew (j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher XD)). Il fit courir ses doigts fins sur le torse dénudé de sa proie, remontant jusqu'au cou pour admirer les traces qu'il avait laissées sur la peau diaphane de sa victime. Son regard de glace s'arrêta sur la bague qu'il avait offert au blond et il fronça les sourcils ; il ne lui avait pas semblé que la pierre était aussi brillante quand Lizette la lui avait donnée. Les doigts de Fye lui échappèrent et il leva les yeux vers le visage pâle de son modèle qui venait de revenir à lui.

- Vous êtes malade Fye-san ?

Le blond lui lança un regard perplexe, puis, comprenant où il avait été emmené, il tenta de se relever. Sans succès car le peintre le repoussa contre le dossier d'un simple geste. Alaitz eu un ricanement nerveux en voyant l'état de Fye.

- Mais que vous arrive-t-il donc Fye-san ?

- Comme si vous ne le saviez pas…

Le brun haussa un sourcil.

- qu'est ce qu'il vous prend Fye-san ? Vous délirez maintenant ?

Il fit glisser sa main sur la joue du blond et la laissa descendre jusque sur son torse. Fye senti que le peintre défaisait un à un les boutons de sa chemise. Il s'immobilisa aussitôt, se maudissant de sa faiblesse. Il respirait rapidement, il sentait une étrange sensation se répandre dans son bras et remonter lentement vers son torse, envahissant peu à peu ses poumons. Il déglutit, la souffrance combinée aux effluves du parfum du peintre lui donnait la nausée.

De son coté, Alaitz observait son modèle d'un œil intéressé, il voyait son malaise grandissant, il pouvait sentir sa peur et il décida que celui-là lui plaisait. Il ne s'était jamais considéré comme quelqu'un de méchant, non, il se voyait plutôt comme une personne curieuse, un peu comme le sont tout les enfants, mais avec l'innocence en moins. Il était curieux de savoir combien de temps son modèle allait tenir avant de s'évanouir à nouveau, il se demandait si celui-ci allait appeler à l'aide, il voulait savoir s'il allait pleurer quand il le possèderait. Toutes ces petites questions auxquelles il voulait une réponse lui embrouillaient l'esprit.

Fye restait immobile, il avait comprit que se débattre ne ferait que l'affaiblir. Il avait peur, terriblement peur, et le pire était qu'il savait que c'était sa crainte qui excitait le peintre. Il ferma les yeux, la lumière lui blessait les yeux. Il sentit la main du brun se poser sur son torse nu et entamer une caresse presque amoureuse.

- Non, murmura-t-il alors qu'il luttait contre cette sensation de froid qui cherchait à le posséder.

Le peintre le fit taire d'un doigt sur les lèvres.

- Vous n'avez rien à dire Fye-san. Nous avions un marché, je vous payais pour avoir votre corps durant trois jours. Vous n'êtes pas venu cet après-midi, je suis donc venu vous chercher.

Le plus terrible pour Fye c'était qu'il savait que le peintre disait vrai… Il avait signé cet accord avec lui mais n'avait simplement pas lu entre les lignes quand il avait apposé sa signature sur ce document. Le magicien tenta de se dégager une dernière fois mais il sentit le poids du peintre s'abattre sur son bassin.

- Décidemment, vous n'écoutez jamais rien Fye-san.

Alaitz, à califourchon sur son modèle, lui plaqua les épaules contre le dossier.

- Suppliez-moi Fye-san, susurra le brun en se penchant sur lui.

- Vous êtes cinglé, répondit le magicien en essayant de contrôler les tremblements de sa voix.

Le magicien ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Le blond se cambra encore et sentit que le peintre commençait à durcir, cette constatation ne fit qu'amplifier son envie de vomir. Il gardait les yeux clos, il ne voulait sur tout pas voir ce qui allait se produire, il ne voulait pas voir la satisfaction sur le visage d'Alaitz quand il cèderait. Car oui, il cèderait, il avait toujours été faible…

Pendant ce temps, Alaitz continuait son exploration du corps de son modèle, il ne se souciait plus des réactions de celui-ci. La tentation devenant trop forte, il avait décidé d'en finir une première fois pour se soulager. Après tout, il lui serait plus facile de soumettre le blond quand celui-ci serait humilié. Avec une douceur qui n'avait rien d'amoureuse, il fit descendre lentement ses mains sur le ventre de Fye.

Le magicien se raidit, il savait ce qui allait se passer à présent. Il ne voulait pas ça mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de se haïr pour sa faiblesse. Sa tête tournait de plus en plus, dans sa confusion, il cru distinguer deux yeux de braise… Kurogane…

Il ouvrit les yeux, la lumière même faible des flammes de la cheminée lui vrilla le crâne. Le peintre s'attaqua aux boutons de son pantalon. Non. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser faire, il laissa sa main tomber de l'accoudoir et tendit le bras. Ses doigts se refermèrent plusieurs fois dans le vide avant de rencontrer quelque chose de froid.

Le peintre ne sembla pas s'apercevoir que son prisonnier tentait de se libérer, il continuait ses caresses sur ce corps blanc et sans défauts, se délectant des frissons de dégoût qu'il inspirait au blond. Il remonta pour embrasser le cou de son modèle. Cou que ses lèvres n'atteignirent pas car un violent choc sur sa nuque lui fit perdre connaissance.

Fye laissa retomber son bras sur l'accoudoir, lâchant le tison qui roula sur le sol. Il éclata d'un rire sans joie ; il avait réussi à neutraliser ce peintre pervers ! D'un mouvement adroit du bassin, il parvint à faire glisser le corps du peintre sur le sol.

Il se redressa prudemment en s'appuyant sur les accoudoirs. Aussitôt, son vertige s'amplifia et il lui sembla que la pièce tanguait dangereusement. Il se mit sur ses pieds, il devait sortir le plus vite possible. Il fit un pas, s'en fut trop pour son corps et ses genoux heurtèrent le sol dans un bruit sourd.

Soudain, une douleur explosa à l'arrière de sa tête. Le noir envahit sa vision et il sombra dans les ténèbres.

- Putain c'était moins une, un peu plus et il arrivait à se tirer, déclara Udo en faisant tournoyer la canne d'Alaitz au bout de ses doigts.

- J'espère que tu l'as pas tué, on a encore besoin de lui, dit Lizette qui était appuyée sur le chambranle de la porte.

- T'inquiète, il respire encore.

Le regard violet d'Udo se posa sur le corps du peintre qui reposait tout près de celui de Fye.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait d'Aisling ?

- Il est inutile.

- C'est hallucinant qu'il ne se soit douté de rien quand tu lui as dit de lui offrir cette bague pour se faire pardonner.

- C'était presque trop facile. Mais bon, quand le corps du blondinet sera découvert, ce sera lui qui sera soupçonné.

- Il est vraiment trop bête.

Le jeune homme donna un petit coup de pied dans les côtes de son employeur. Lizette se rapprocha de lui et jeta un regard dédaigneux au peintre.

- Je peux le butter ? demanda Udo avec un sourire avide.

- Fais vite alors, quelque chose me dit que l'autre brute de ninja ne va pas tarder à rappliquer.

Udo ricana et sortit un pistolet de sa botte pour le pointer entre les deux yeux de son désormais ex-employeur.

A suivre…

Nda : mouahahahahahahaaaaaaaaa

J'ai une question importante pour vous très cher lecteurs (mode lèche-botte on). Est-ce que Udo tue Alaitz maintenant ?

En sachant que : si Alaitz reste en vie ça risque d'être plus drôle par la suite

Si Alaitz se fait exploser la cervelle tout de suite et bien… ça fera ça en moins à faire pour Kuro-sama et cette fic sera un peu plus courte.

J'hésite beaucoup sur ses deux points donc voila les votes sont ouverts !!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : personnages pas à moi à l'exception d'Alaîtz, Udo et Lizette

Disclaimer : personnages pas à moi à l'exception d'Alaîtz, Udo et Lizette.

Tout d'abord, toutes mes excuses pour ce retard, mon ordi a du partir en réparation mais je ne pensais pas que ça durerait si longtemps… Ensuite, merci pour toutes vos reviews (même si j'ai du scouatter les ordis de ma superbe fac pour avoir le résultat de mon vote).

D'ailleurs j'ai la joie et l'honneur de vous annoncer qu'Alaitz reste parmi nous ! ° applaudissement de la foule en délire° ° remets un bouquet de fleur et un couronne de mister-psychopate à Alaitz°.

Udo ricana et sortit un pistolet de sa botte pour le pointer entre les deux yeux de son désormais ex-employeur. Avec un rictus mauvais, il ôta la sécurité et se prépara à appuyer sur la gachette.

- Non attends.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers sa compagne d'un air hargneux.

- Pourquoi attendre ?

- Il pourrait nous servir en cas de problème…

- Comme quoi ?

- Le blond ne sera peut-être pas suffisant, il est déjà assez faible. On doit être surs que ça marchera cette fois.

Udo rangea son arme dans sa botte en grommelant.

Il allait le buter. Le déchiqueter, l'exploser, faire de la viande hachée avec ses membres, en bref ça sentait la finesse made in Kurogane. De quel droit cette espèce de saloperie de peintre avait-il touché à Fye ?

- Kurogane-san !

Le ninja ralentit un peu en entendant la voix de Shaolan l'appeler.

- J'ai à faire gamin.

- Je sais, je viens avec vous.

- J'ai pas besoin de toi. C'est une affaire personnelle entre moi et ce cinglé.

- Yuhuuuu Kuropapa va sauver Fye ! cria Mokona, tranquillement installer dans la besace de l'archéologue.

- Putain t'avais besoin de l'amener ?

- Mais je ne savais pas qu'il était la…

Le brun soupira, visiblement découragé. Il accéléra le pas et Shaolan du presque courir pour rester à sa hauteur. Ils arrivèrent devant la boutique Aisling, une calèche y était stationnée et le cochet semblait attendre son propriétaire. Kurogane ne s'y attarda pas et entra dans la boutique d'un pas décidé. Il fut surpris de trouver la porte grande ouverte malgré l'heure de fermeture. Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur et le ninja émit un grondement dangereux en apercevant un homme aux longs cheveux bruns qui fouillait dans un tiroir. Il attrapa l'homme par le bras, le tourna vers lui et lui mit son sabre sous la gorge.

- Où est-il ?

L'homme lui lança un regard effrayé et le brun le lâcha aussitôt. Ce n'était pas Alaitz… mais l'inconnu lui ressemblait étrangement.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? demanda le ninja sans préambule.

- C'est à moi de vous poser la question. La galerie est fermée, que faîtes-vous chez mon frère ?

- Votre… commença Kurogane.

- Veuillez nous excuser monsieur le maire, l'interrompit Shaolan en passant devant lui et en s'inclinant respectueusement devant l'inconnu. Nous cherchions justement votre frère et nous le pensions ici.

- Je le cherche aussi… Vous le connaissez ?

- ça ne vous regarde pas ! Lança le ninja qui était déjà sur le seuil du magasin.

Shaolan s'inclina précipitamment devant le frère d'Alaitz en marmonnant des excuses avant de se lancer à la suite de son ainé. Le ninja semblait préoccupé, Alaitz et Fye avaient disparus sans laisser de traces et ce n'était pas pour lui plaire. Il avait repris sa marche rapide, mais cette fois, il ne savait pas où aller. Son regard rubis scrutait les rues désertes, à la recherche d'une silhouette bien connue.

- Kurogane ! hurla soudain Mokona alors que Shaolan accourait derrière lui.

Le ninja se retourna, étonné que la boule de poil l'ai appelé par son nom complet.

- Quoi ?

- Mokona sent la magie de Fye mélangée avec la plume de Sakura !

Kurogane s'arrêta soudain.

- Où ça ?

Mokona désigna une direction de son oreille droite et les deux compagnons se tournèrent d'un même mouvement.

- C'est l'ancien labyrinthe, murmura Shaolan.

Alaitz ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté et grimaça en sentant une raideur dans sa nuque. Cette saloperie de blondinet allait lui payer… Quelque chose de chaud appuyait contre sa jambe et il sentait la muraille froide et humide dans son dos. Il plissa ses yeux gris et scruta l'obscurité, il était assis dans une pièce sombre, ses mains ligotées reposaient sur ses cuisses. Une lucarne dont les barreaux hachaient la lueur de la lune laissait passer une faible lumière. Il chercha à tâtons pour repousser ce qui appuyait sur sa jambe mais se figea en sentant des cheveux ainsi que la forme arrondie d'une tête. La chose bougea faiblement et émit un gémissement.

- Kuro ?

Le peintre soupira en reconnaissant la voix de son modèle.

- Sans rire ? Est-ce que je ressemble à cette brute ?

Fye se redressa et Alaitz put bouger ses jambes. Il entendit le magicien ramper loin de lui puis s'écrouler à nouveau sur le sol.

- Qu'est ce que vous m'avez fait ? demanda-t-il faiblement.

Le brun ricana sombrement.

- Pour une fois je n'y suis pour rien… Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, nous sommes dans le même pétrin…

Il avait employé un ton détaché mais commençait à paniquer intérieurement, il n'avait jamais été très courageux. Qui pouvait bien vouloir les séquestrer tout les deux? Lui seul avait une valeur marchande, il faisait parte de la famille la plus riche de la ville et ses ravisseurs aurait pu demander une forte rançon pour sa libération. Il ne pouvait pas concevoir qu'on les ait kidnappés pour une autre raison que l'argent… Le peintre observa son modèle, toujours à quatre pattes sur le sol et entendit la respiration difficile du blond.

- Vous êtes malade Fye-san ?

Un gémissement de douleur lui répondit.

- Ou sommes-nous ? demanda faiblement la voix de Fye.

- Je l'ignore.

Fye fut pris d'une autre quinte de toux et il sentit le gout métallique du sang remonter de sa gorge pour se poser sur sa langue. D'une main tremblante, il palpa son torse et son cou à la recherche d'une blessure mais ne trouva rien. Un froid insidieux se répandait dans ses membres, il ne sentait plus sa main droite et il lui semblait que la sensation glaciale remontait dans son bras pour venir se déverser dans son torse. Il respirait rapidement et pourtant il avait l'impression qu'il n'arriverait jamais à aspirer assez d'air. Le froid le clouait sur place…

- Qu'elle est cette lueur sur votre main Fye-san ?

La voix du peintre le ramena brusquement à la vie, il sursauta et ouvrit les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'Alaitz venait de dire ? Ah oui. Une lumière sur sa main. Son regard fut attiré par un point étincelant et aussitôt, l'image de la bague lui revint en mémoire. Dans un élan, il se redressa et se concentra pour ne pas perdre le fil de ses pensées. Face à cet effort, la lumière bleutée diffusée par la pierre de l'anneau diminua en intensité.

- C'est la bague, murmura-t-il.

- La bague ?

Le mage leva la tête vers Alaitz.

- Oui, c'est elle qui me fait...

Le regard du mage s'éteignit soudain et la pierre bleue se mit à luire avec plus de force. Il lutta pour ne pas flancher sous cet assaut glacial. Ses yeux vides semblèrent se ranimer un peu et son regard hagard fit le tour de la cellule. Où était-il ? Il le savait encore il y a une minute. Les iris bleus se posèrent sur un homme aux poignets ligotés qui le regardait étrangement. Qui était cet homme ? Il était sûr de le connaître mais impossible de se souvenir pour quelle raison. Pourquoi étaient-ils tout les deux enfermés ici ? Avaient-ils fait quelque chose de mal ?

- Pourquoi est-on ici ? demanda-t-il à l'inconnu.

- Je l'ignore, qu'est-ce que vous croyez ?

Ses yeux s'habituaient à l'obscurité et il pouvait voir que l'homme arborait un sourire narquois.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Le sourire de l'homme disparut soudainement et celui-ci parut réfléchir à toute vitesse. Le regard couleur orage de l'inconnu se fit calculateur.

- Qu'est ce que vous racontez Fye-san ?

- Vous connaissez mon nom ?

Alaitz ne répondit pas et fronça les sourcils. Son modèle était-il en train de devenir fou sous ses yeux ?

- Enlevez cette bague, ordonna-t-il soudain de son habituel ton autoritaire.

Le blond se demanda un instant de quoi pouvait parler cet homme. Il n'avait jamais eu de bagues, qu'est-ce que ce type racontait ? Il tendit les mains vers son compagnon pour lui montrer qu'il n'avait aucune bague mais se figea en voyant l'anneau d'or blanc à son annulaire.

- Je …

- Enlevez-ça tout de suite.

- Mais pourquoi ?

Le mage sentait que ses capacités de réflexions s'envolaient inéluctablement à mesure que les minutes passaient. Il regardait la bague, comme hypnotisé et quelque chose au fond de lui lui criait de l'enlever, quitte à se couper le doigt.

- ça vous bouffe la cervelle, répondit le brun, enlevez-ça et magnez-vous.

Fye hocha la tête, bien qu'il ne se souvienne pas de cet homme, il se dit qu'il pouvait sans doute lui faire confiance. D'un geste lent, il essaya d'enlever la bague de son doigt et fut surpris de sentir une résistance. Il tira d'avantage mais l'anneau adhérait à sa peau comme si on l'y avait collée.

- Je n'arrive pas à l'enlever.

Alaitz émit son habituel claquement de langue agacé.

- Approchez, je vais vous aider.

Le blond vint s'asseoir près de lui sans la moindre hésitation et lui tendit sa main. Le peintre parut surpris de cette docilité mais se reprit très vite. De toute façon, il n'aimait pas les gens qui se soumettaient facilement. Il se saisit adroitement de la main de Fye malgré les cordes qui l'entravaient et essaya d'enlever cette bague qu'il avait lui-même passée au doigt de Fye. Il jura en sentant que l'anneau avait bel et bien fusionné avec le corps du mage.

- Si au moins votre brute de ninja était là, il aurait pu vous enlever cette merde…

- Une brute de ninja ?

- Oui… Kurogane.

- Qui est Kurogane ?

Cette fois, le mage vit Alaitz pâlir franchement.

- Vous ne vous souvenez pas de lui ?

Fye ne répondit pas et le peintre vit que ses yeux étaient à nouveau fixes et vides.

- Navré Fye-san mais les amnésiques ne m'excitent pas du tout, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Le blond poussa un cri et revint à lui en sentant une douleur exploser dans sa main droite. Alaitz lui maintenait fermement le poignet dans ses mains tandis que de ses dents, il tentait d'arracher l'anneau de la peau de Fye. Le magicien se débattit, il avait l'impression que le peintre tirait sur toutes les veines de son corps. Il tira de tout son poids pour s'arracher à la poigne de fer de son compagnon mais n'arriva qu'à se faire plus mal encore.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et la lumière envahit la cellule. Alaitz lâcha la main de son modèle et leva un regard hargneux vers le nouvel arrivant. Un sourire bien vite se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Et bien Udo, j'ai failli attendre…

Le jeune homme lui balança un coup de pied dans les côtes.

- Tu crois tout de même pas que je viens te libérer espèce de taré ?

Les yeux d'Alaitz s'agrandirent sous la surprise, il reprit son souffle et leva un regard brûlant vers son ancien employé, visiblement vexé de s'être fait avoir. Qu'est ce que cela signifiait ? Pourquoi l'avait-on enlevé ? Un second coup de pied lui coupa le souffle et il se laissa tomber sur le coté.

- Je te conseil pas de la ramener sinon je te bute…

Joignant le geste à la parole, le jeune homme sortit son pistolet et appuya le canon entre les deux yeux du brun. Alaitz cilla et Udo rangea son arme avec un sourire goguenard. Le peintre se redressa maladroitement sur un coude et lança un regard à Fye qui était retombé dans sa léthargie. Udo suivit son regard et sourit d'avantage en voyant l'état du blond. Il s'agenouilla et l'aida à se relever. Le mage se laissa faire telle une marionnette obéissante.

- Fye ! cria le peintre, toujours à terre.

C'en fut trop pour Udo qui ressortit son arme et tira sur le brun. Le cri d'Alaitz résonna dans a cellule quand la balle lui déchira le bras. Udo souleva Fye, inerte, dans ses bras et sortit en vitesse de la cellule. Le peintre, impuissant, laissa échapper un juron en entendant la porte se refermer.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'Alaitz d'Aisling s'esquintait les dents sur les cordes qui retenaient ses poignets. Une heure trop longue à son goût. Il recracha quelques filaments de chanvre qu'il avait réussi à arracher puis se laissa aller contre le mur. Son regard erra autours de lui, il avait déjà fait plusieurs fois le tour de sa cellule à la recherche d'un objet qui aurait pu l'aider à couper les cordes. Sans succès ; la cellule était complètement vide.

Un bruit de pas résonna derrière la porte et un rectangle clair se découpa quand celle-ci pivota. Une silhouette noire apparu et s'approcha du peintre qui ne daigna même pas lever la tête vers Udo.

- Vous allez bien monsieur ?

Alaitz fut surpris de ne pas reconnaître la voix et leva la tête vers le jeune homme. Il se trouvait à un jeune garçon aux cheveux châtains qui ne devait pas avoir plus d'une quinzaine d'années.

- Très bien merci, répondit-il sur le ton de la conversation. Pouvez-vous ?

Il tendit ses poignets ligotés au jeune homme qui coupa la corde d'un simple geste.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- Kurogane-san !

Le ninja fit volte-face en entendant l'archéologue derrière lui. Le jeune homme courait vers lui et s'arrêta en dérapage devant le brun. Cependant, ce n'était pas lui que Kurogane regardait, son regard s'était posé plus loin dans le couloir, sur une silhouette qui s'avançait d'un pas tranquille. Le sang du ninja ne fit qu'un tour en reconnaissant l'homme.

Un instant après, Alaitz était à terre, les mains sur le visage, ou plus précisément sur sa lèvre inférieure qui saignait abondamment.

- Kurogane-san ! s'écria Shaolan en se jetant entre les deux hommes.

Il n'avait strictement rien compris aux événements. Pourquoi le ninja s'en prenait-il à ce prisonnier ? Mais Kurogane ne semblait pas enclin à lui donner des explications. Il le poussa brusquement sur le coté et pointa son katana sous le menton du captif.

- Où est-il ?

L'homme à terre lui lança un regard revêche sans répondre. Le ninja appuya sa lame sur la peau blafarde de l'aristocrate. Quelques goutes carmines coulèrent de la petite entaille.

- Kurogane-san… murmura Shaolan d'une voix blanche mais le ninja ne lui accorda aucune attention.

- Je t'ai posé une question, gronda-t-il.

Alaitz ôta sa main de son visage et lui fit un sourire ironique, histoire d'énerver un peu plus le ninja.

- Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez…

- Espèce de…

- Kurogane-san !

Pour la seconde fois, l'archéologue se plaça entre les deux hommes et évita un massacre.

- Cet homme ne peut pas savoir où est Fye-san, c'est un prisonnier que je viens de libérer.

Kurogane, incrédule, resta immobile quelques instants, son regards ne quittant pas le peintre. Lentement, un rictus se peignit sur ses lèvres et il rengaina son sabre avec un ricanement.

- Prisonnier, hein ?

- Personne n'est parfait, répondit Alaitz en lui rendant son sourire.

- On dirait que je ne suis pas le seul à vouloir te mettre en pièce finalement, poursuivit le ninja.

- Il est vrai que j'ai de nombreux admirateurs, déclara le peintre sur le ton que l'on emploierait autours d'une tasse de thé.

- T'es répugnant…

Sur ces mots, le ninja se tourna vers Shaolan qui ne comprenait plus rien à la conversation.

- Il y avait d'autres cellules ?

- Oui, mais les portes étaient ouvertes et il n'y avait rien à l'intérieur. Je pense qu'il doit y en avoir d'autre au niveau inférieur.

- ça ne sert à rien, coupa Alaitz, ils l'ont emmenés avec eux…

- Qui ? demanda Shaolan.

- Udo et Lizette.

- Et tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt, espèce de pourriture ?

« L'espèce de pourriture » se releva et épousseta soigneusement son pantalon.

- Vous ne me l'aviez pas demandé…

Alaitz se baissa juste à temps pour éviter un nouveau coup de poing.

- Vous savez où ils l'ont emmenés ? demanda Shaolan qui ne comprenait strictement rien aux deux adultes présents et qui avait décidé de faire comme si de rien était.

- Par là, je crois, répondit le peintre en agitant sa main dans la direction vers laquelle marchait Kurogane avant leur arrivée.

- On y va, déclara le ninja en repartant, suivi de près par Shaolan.

Il s'arrêta cependant en s'apercevant qu'Alaitz ne suivait pas. Il se retourna et vit que le peintre partait de l'autre coté d'un pas tranquille.

- Tu comptes aller où comme ça ?

- Je vous laisse sauver la princesse en détresse, j'ai à faire, répondit Alaitz sans prendre la peine de se retourner.

Il ne fit pas un pas de plus car une lame désormais bien connue était revenue se glisser sous sa gorge. Alaitz leva les yeux au ciel, toutes ces menaces de mort commençaient à le lasser.

- Mais puisque vous insistez pour que je vous tienne compagnie je vais vous suivre, acheva-t-il.

Shaolan, imperturbable, regarda les deux adultes revenir vers lui, l'un pointant son katana entre les omoplates du second. Ils reprirent leur marche en silence.

- Kurogane-san, pourquoi ne pas le laisser partir ?

- Quand tout sera rentré dans l'ordre, j'aurais sans doute besoin de me défouler sur quelque chose…

Alaitz déglutit en entendant le ton menaçant du ninja.

- Mekyo ! s'écria soudain Mokona.

- Et c'est maintenant que tu te réveilles toi ?

- Mokona sans la présence d'une plume de Sakura droit devant !

Les trois hommes accélérèrent le pas, Alaitz y compris ; il sentait la pointe de la lame du ninja appuyer plus fortement dans son dos et il avança sans discuter. De toute évidence, Fye devait être près de la plume de la princesse.

- Vous cherchez des…plumes ? demanda Alaitz, incrédule et Kurogane devina son sourire moqueur.

- Oui ! répondit joyeusement Mokona en se posant sur l'épaule du peintre. Shaolan, Fye et Kuro-kuro sont à la recherche des plumes de Sakura !

A la grande joie de Kurogane, le peintre resta silencieux puis…

- Sakura, c'est bien la petite mocheté qui m'a ouvert ?

- Sakura-hime n'est pas une mocheté ! S'exclamèrent en cœur Shaolan et Mokona.

Alaitz se retourna vers Shaolan qu'il détailla de la tête aux pieds avec un rictus malveillant.

- Les puceaux sont tellement sentimentaux…

- Les quoi ? demanda l'archéologue dont le visage avait pris une jolie teinte pivoine.

- Fermez-la ! s'écria Kurogane.

- A vos ordres « Kuro-kuro ». Aïe.

Le ninja venait de refermer sa main avec force sur la nuque du peintre et l'obligea à avancer à demi-courbé. Aussi dur que cela était à admettre, Fye était le seul à pouvoir lui donner des surnoms débiles impunément.

Ils arrivèrent au bout du couloir et une grande salle souterraine s'ouvraient devant eux. Les parois de roches fluorescentes s'élevaient haut au dessus de leur tête et plusieurs galeries identiques à celle qu'il venait d'emprunter s'enfonçaient dans les ténèbres. Ces corridors perçaient la paroi de la salle à toutes les hauteurs et Kurogane se demanda comment on était censé atteindre les plus hauts. Soudain son regard fut attiré par une intense lumière bleue, il dégaina son katana et s'approcha avec prudence. Dans un coin de la salle, une roche bleue d'une taille assez imposante sortait sous la pierre noire. La lumière baissa en intensité et le groupe put voir que quelque chose était emprisonné dans la pierre.

- Mekyo !

Shaolan accouru devant la pierre et se mit à l'examiner sous toute les coutures. Kurogane lui se foutait de la plume en cet instant, car il venait de reconnaître une forme assise dans un recoin que formaient les rochers. Il s'en approcha et s'agenouilla près du magicien. Celui-ci était conscient mais quelque chose dans son regard troubla Kurogane.

- Fye ?

Le blond lui fit son habituel sourire crétin sans répondre. La bague sur son doigt se mit à briller intensément, si fort que Kurogane du fermer les yeux durant quelques instants. Plus loin, le cristal bleu dans lequel était emprisonnée la plume avait brillé de la même façon. Le ninja pris la main de Fye et examina la bague. Celle-ci avait totalement changé d'aspect, la pierre bleue semblait avoir fondue et recouvrait la totalité de l'or de l'anneau. En regardant de plus près, Kurogane vit que de petits filaments bleus étaient apparus autours du bijou. Ces fils de cristal s'engouffraient sous la peau du magicien et déformaient les veines. Le ninja releva les yeux vers le blond qui l'observait d'une étrange façon.

- Quoi ?

Le regard égaré du blond avait quelque chose d'effrayant. Ce dernier inclina la tête sur le coté, son sourire un peu fou toujours plaqué sur son visage.

- Fye ?

La démence brillait au fond des yeux bleus glacier et Kurogane compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avança prudemment sa main du visage pâle de Fye, lentement, comme s'il avait peur de se faire mordre et la posa sur la joue livide.

- ça va aller, je suis là…

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit cette phrase, elle lui était montée aux lèvres sans qu'il puisse la retenir. Cependant, le blond ne réagit pas, Kurogane se demande s'il l'avait seulement entendu.

- Est-ce qu'on se connaît ?

Le ninja serra les dents et prit le blond dans ses bras sur une pulsion. Il enlaça Fye de toutes ses forces mais celui-ci avait déjà sombré dans l'inconscience…

A suivre…

Nda : chapitre un peu naze mais bon je suis obligée d'en passer par la…

La suite ? hum je sais pas quand je la posterais (faut que je retrouve le cahier ou j'ai commencé à l'écrire mdr)


End file.
